


The Price of Peace

by RiverRunningFree



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Concussions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Moon Spirit Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Original Character(s), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Sokka (Avatar), POV Zuko (Avatar), Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sickfic, Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Southern Water Tribe, Vomiting, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRunningFree/pseuds/RiverRunningFree
Summary: Fire Prince Zuko is starting his new position as an ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe capital city in an effort to restore peace now that the war is over. But Prince Sokka is more than skeptical about his motives and not everyone is ready to forgive the Fire Nation's past atrocities.Meanwhile, an organization creeps out of the shadows with the intent to tear the world apart and Zuko feels out of his depth when faced with this new enemy.(Moon Spirit Sokka AU)
Relationships: Bato & Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Bato & Zuko (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 341
Collections: Moon spirit Sokka aus





	1. So It Begins. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading! I've always been a sucker for Moon Spirit Sokka AUs, so I thought I'd try my hand at one and see how it goes! (Although, because it's me, obviously there's a lot more angst and action than usual for this AU. I got issues, sorry.)
> 
> Anyways, I'll be updating this story weekly alongside my other series as well, so there will be more! 
> 
> Goodluck and Enjoy!

Harbor City stood as the pinnacle of Southern Water Tribe society. Its vast walls of solid ice gleamed white in the polar sun, a testament of strength and stability that resonated throughout the entire nation from its central core.

Though the surrounding land lay naked and exposed with little to see but snow and caribou-elk herds, _within_ the walls there brewed life and warmth that energized its people and brought joy to its internal endeavors. The Great Spirits Tui and La were honored throughout the city in elegant colors of radiant silver and midnight blue.

The people of the Southern Water Tribe flocked to Harbor City for the nation’s main source of trade and supplies. It was quite the occasion for the distant villages to travel in for spirit festivals and Great Hunts. Those that were blessed enough to live within the walls kept each other accountable for their actions and promoted peace wherever possible. They followed the example of their Chief and leader, Hakoda, who encouraged the idea of peaceful operations especially ever since the end of The Hundred Years War, three years ago.

When Fire Lord Iroh assumed the throne and imprisoned his brother, Ozai, those three years past, times had been tense between their nations. The Fire Nation had caused pain and damage throughout the entire world, and while the new Fire Lord had preached peace and reconciliation, there was still hostility and wariness between their people.

The Chief’s own wife had been slain in a Fire Nation attack while she had been out on a scavenging trip. His son, Prince Sokka, had been fatally injured in a raid only a year later. But thanks be to Tui, the spirits had decided to intervene that day on Sokka’s behalf.

Hakoda could still remember that terrifying night, the full moon overhead like a watching mother, and his dying eight-year-old son in his arms, bloody. He remembered feeling hopeless when the moon spirit reached down and touched Sokka’s forehead, giving him the blessing of the spirits. His son’s hair had turned pure white as his breathing became normal and the wounds had been healed.

Prince Sokka was something of a legend within the Southern Water Tribe community. The boy blessed by the moon spirit. It could turn into quite the thrilling tale.

The people had decided to take it as a sign that Hakoda’s rule was blessed, and that Sokka was pre-destined to become the next Chief. Sokka didn’t quite agree with that line of thinking, but he didn’t see a reason to combat it these days.

So, time continued, and history went on. Relations with the Fire Nation remained tense despite Fire Lord Iroh’s attempts at smoothing over past atrocities. Rumor has it that the Fire Lord’s nephew, Prince Zuko, who was second in line to the throne behind only the Fire Lord’s son, Lu Ten, had been instrumental in regaining peace among the nations. The Prince had traveled around the Earth Kingdom while re-opening negotiations, setting up profitable trade routes, and dodging assassination attempts. At just nineteen, the young man seemed to be very intelligent and also genuinely productive in his mission to help his uncle restore balance.

Which was why, after much deliberation, Chief Hakoda had decided to accept Fire Lord Iroh’s proposal to receive Prince Zuko in the Southern Water Tribe as an ambassador to the Fire Nation.

The Prince would be arriving soon now, only a week’s time, and honestly, Hakoda was nervous.

His people were still angry at the Fire Nation, their hurts still ran deep, and if Hakoda was being truthful with himself, he didn’t want Fire Nation princes in his nation either. The thought made his skin crawl like tiny arachni-squirrels running up and down his spine with fervor.

But still. This would be best for his nation.

Even if his nation wasn’t happy about it. . .

“I cannot, _cannot_ , believe that you would _willingly_ allow a Fire Nation soldier, no- a Fire Nation _royal_ , to lay a foot on our land! It wouldn’t surprise me if the snow turned black under his feet as soon as he stepped off the ship!”

Hakoda groaned and put his head in his hands, “Sokka. . .”

“I know, I know! ‘It is for the good of the nation, Sokka.’ ‘Our people need peace, Sokka.’” Sokka dropped the mocking tone to glare at his father, “I get that our people need peace! That’s the point! Inviting a Fire Nation royal here is an amazing way to start another war!” The eighteen-year-old paced furiously in front of the ice-carved throne that his father was currently trying to disappear into.

“I understand your reservations, son-“

“RESERVATIONS-“

“ _But_ -“ Hakoda pinned him down with a stern look. “-you need to understand that this is the only way to move forward. I want to wash the stain of that war out of our hearts as quickly as possible, that weight of pain will suffocate all of us. You _know_ this, Sokka.”

“I-“

“Sokka, please son.”

Sokka scrunched his face and looked away. He hated it when his father expected him to act mature. It annoyed him terribly. “. . . Fine.”

Hakoda released a breath and slumped in his chair, “ _Thank you._ ”

The Southern Prince was saved a response by the entrance of Hakoda’s head advisor, Amaruq. The man was taller than Bato, though broader and more muscled. Usually, the man had an imposing presence that could fill a room with his energy. Yet for some reason, the man now seemed hesitant and nervous.

Hakoda immediately knew there was a problem.

“Amaruq?”

The man’s hand twitched at his sides and glanced at Sokka for a moment, “Chief.” Amaruq gave a short bow, which Hakoda waved off.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. . . exactly.” Father and son exchanged a puzzled look, “It’s just that, that the Fire Prince. He has arrived, Sir.”

“ _He’s here?!”_

Hakoda stood and laid a calming hand on his son, “The Fire Prince is not expected until next week. And-“ Hakoda shot a look to the open balcony nearby, exposing pure blue sky and light snowfall. He cleared his throat, “-and there is no black snow from their ships. Are you sure?”

Amaruq nodded tightly, “Yes sir. The Prince took a wooden ship here, apparently as a sign of peace.” Hakoda was surprised at that thoughtful gesture, black snow gave anxiety to everyone here, “And they also had really strong winds the entire journey down. The Prince said-“ Amaruq’s face twisted in confusion, “He apologized for arriving so early and stated that ‘if his early arrival was disruptive that he and his crew could stay on board their ship until the appointed time of his intended arrival.’”

Hakoda and Sokka blinked.

“That’s uh-“ Sokka shook his head in confusion.

Hakoda collected himself and straightened professionally, “That is very considerate of him, but he is welcome now and we will come with you to greet him.” Perhaps the Fire Nation really had changed? Or maybe it was just this one boy.

Amaruq nodded and gestured for them to follow him to the docks.

\------------------)(-----------------

The trip had been nerve-racking for Zuko. Working in the Earth Kingdom had been daunting, but the mutual exhaustion of war made for open minds and prioritized meetings. The Earth King talked graciously; his advisors seemed welcoming. True there was much unrest that he handled in the other areas of the Earth Kingdom, but much like when he helped calmed things down in the Fire Nation, things had worked out eventually.

But this was different.

The Southern Water Tribe was _different_.

They had been raided relentlessly by the Fire Nation, and barely had the resources to fight back. The Earth Kingdom just wanted things over, but from what he learned of the south, down here they held quite the grudge.

Zuko sighed. This was going to be tricky.

It would be made even more difficult because of his personal secret: he hated public speaking. _Hated_ it. The politicians he worked with often praised his diplomatic prowess, but the reality was that he was awkward. Very awkward.

Politics didn’t come naturally to him, but his love for his country did. So he had borrowed all of Lu Ten’s political scrolls, hired tutors to work on his speaking, and forced himself to become good at this. And he did.

Zuko wished he could put on his Blue Spirit mask and handle problems with his Dual Dao swords as he had during the war. But Uncle frowned upon this method of negotiation apparently. Figures.

And _now_ , one false move could start a war.

No pressure.

Zuko stared out over the city of ice from his position at the bow of his ship.

It was a gorgeous place. The high spires of packed snow curled up to the heavens as though trying to touch Tui itself. Thousands of buildings carved of ice gave testament to the blessed architectural abilities of its residents. Blue and silver tapestries draped along the walls of buildings creating a swirl of color likened to that of a stary night sky.

The sight made Zuko breathless.

He had not even stepped foot on the land yet, but he was already in love. His taste for travel was being fully sated and warmth built in his chest at the thought of living in this place for the next few months. It would surely be an adventure. Zuko just hoped his awkwardness wouldn’t get in the way of it. One could only hope.

He knew he was starting off with a bad impression by arriving so early, but he hoped that his offer to stay on his ship would help matters be smoothed over. Perhaps his decision to bring a wooden ship and not one of the smoke-bellowing metal ones would help in the matters as well.

Zuko then spotted the small party coming down the docks towards his ship. He prayed to Agni for guidance.

There were three men. The first was the Chief’s advisor, Amaruq, Zuko recalled. Him Zuko had met at his arrival and talked with for a few moments before he left to tell the Chief of Zuko’s being there. Which probably meant that the second man, of average height and muscular though lean build was Chief Hakoda. The man seemed imposing, to say the least. Even from far off, Zuko could tell that the man had the natural gift of holding the attention of an entire room.

The third man made Zuko squint. He seemed to not be quite a man yet at all, looking a slight bit younger than Zuko himself. That was curious. What was also strange was that the boy’s hair was pure white, which hadn’t seemed to be a common trait from Zuko’s view of the Water Tribe people.

The young man was also tall and had broad shoulders, as though he only just recently grew into them. As they drew closer and Zuko walked down the gangplank to meet them, being sure to not step on the dock just yet, Zuko noticed how pale and crystal blue his eyes were. They looked like freshly frozen water drops on the tip of an ocean wave.

Zuko had never seen anyone like him before.

“Prince Zuko. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Harbor City and to Southern Water Tribe nation.” Chief Hakoda now stood before him, assertive and imposing as Zuko’s mind quickly turned back to politics as he gave a deep bow in response. The man seemed surprised, which bothered Zuko. They know that the Fire Nation respects them, don’t they?

“Chief Hakoda. It is my pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” Zuko forced himself to make eye contact and speak clearly. First impressions were the most important part of a situation like this.

“I believe you have already met my advisor, Amaruq,” The man nodded silently, “And let me introduce my son, Prince Sokka,” The boy beside him just stared at Zuko openly. It was a little unnerving. “We are very grateful to have you be staying in our city. I hope that this is a sign of a new beginning between our two nations.”

Zuko bowed his head respectfully, “It is an honor to be welcomed in a city as beautiful as this.”

Hakoda let out a chuckled at that, and the sound almost made Zuko jump. The Chief grinned at him, “Well, now that we’ve exchanged the whole pleasantries spiel, let’s get you inside and warm, I doubt that Fire Nation coat is doing much against winter’s bite today.”

Zuko let out an involuntary shiver and blushed, “I would greatly appreciate that, sir.”

Amaruq barked out a laugh and Prince Sokka even cracked a smile.

“Come on, we’ll get you some hot cider at the palace.” Hakoda grinned again and Zuko grinned back. The Chief definitely seemed hospitable and friendly. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Oh!” Zuko turned to the Chief as they began walking down the dock, “My ship will need to be docked here until tomorrow morning if that is alright? Druk hasn’t returned yet from his daily hunt and he always returns to the ship unless I tell him otherwise. I hope that’s not an inconvenience.”

Hakoda nodded, “Of course.” Uncle had warned him about Druk in his letters and apparently, the man didn’t seem too put out about it, which was good.

“Druk?”

Zuko started at Prince Sokka’s voice. “Uh, yes. Druk, he’s my- my dragon.”

“YOUR DRAGON?!”

Zuko stumbled, eyes wide.

“YOU BROUGHT A DRAGON HERE?!”

“Son-“

“I- I’m sorry, Chief Hakoda had said in his letters that it would be alright!” Zuko felt himself start to panic, he was already messing things up, this was bad, this was so bad. Zuko’s mouth ran off quickly on its own accord as Sokka’s furious face made him panic even more, “I know- I know that bringing a dragon during times of tentative peace building isn’t exactly a great move, but you have to un-understand that Druk is only three years old! I can’t leave him at home yet, he’s just a baby! And- and he’s scent-bonded with me because I was the one who took care of him right after he hatched! And he- he gets really scared if I leave him for long periods of time! I know this might seem like a hostile move, but I swear just didn’t want to leave him alone-“

“Prince Zuko.”

“Huh?”

Zuko gasped for breath, heart still pounding as he looked over to see Hakoda with his hand on Zuko’s shoulder and reassurance in his eyes, “It’s alright Prince Zuko. I understand that taking care of a dragon requires a lot of work. We are not offended that you brought him with you.” He shot Sokka, who now seemed thoroughly confused by Zuko, a stern glare.

“We have a space for Druk set aside in our courtyard already. He will be very comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Zuko breathed out, forcing himself back into control. He slid his political mask firmly back on and locked it down tight. Hakoda watched him curiously.

“Come now, let’s get that hot cider.”

\----------------------)(---------------------

The inner design of the Chief’s palace was truly something to behold. Pure ice walls and pillars enclosed every part of the large place. There were finely carved tables, chairs, and desks that filled the rooms and offices. But overall, what Sokka loved most about his home, was how simple it was.

There were animal hides in the middle of most rooms, some of which he personally remembered being on the hunt for. There was a warm hearth in almost every room, making the entire palace thrum with a warm pulse of life that embraced its visitors with an overwhelming sense of ‘home’.

Yet other than that, there wasn’t very much else. No priceless vases or walls lined in golden mirrors. The Southern Water Tribe palace wasn’t a museum, it was a place for community.

Sokka loved the bustling feeling that always buzzed in the air. Warriors and politicians bumping shoulder to shoulder in the halls that were constantly full of people coming and going as they wished. A gentle harmony that very little except too much warm ale could disrupt completely.

Well. Sokka thought wryly, that and apparently the presence of a Fire Nation Prince.

The white-haired teen snuck a glance at the prince walking beside him.

Prince Zuko seemed to be trying to force himself to appear relaxed, and admittedly, if Sokka hadn’t seen him panicking about his pet baby dragon a couple of hours ago, he might have believed the Prince’s act now. Except he had, and Sokka was confused.

Prince Zuko was nothing like what he had been expecting. He seemed poised and politically apt, yes, but Sokka had a sneaking suspicion that the Prince was actually just an extremely awkward turtleduck in Fire Nation clothes. Darn it. The guy might actually be growing on him.

Sokka had been expecting someone arrogant and hostile. Someone who looked down their nose at the Water Tribes and only came here because he had been ordered too. But this- this was not what he’d been expecting. And Sokka didn’t know what to do with that.

After they had taken Zuko to the palace and had all sat around drinking the promised hot cider, Sokka had started to get a better idea of the prince’s hidden personality. When talking of politics, Zuko seemed to have every appropriate answer memorized by heart. But the Southern Water Tribe put a lot more interest in casual conversation than in formal ones. That aspect, in particular, seemed to throw the Prince off.

Sokka was beginning to feel a sick sort of entertainment in watching the Prince get thrown out of his comfort zone. And now that he was alone with the guy, showing him to his room while waiting for Druk to get back from his meal hunting, Sokka had to admit, Prince Zuko was pretty entertaining.

“Ayeee Sokka!”

That was all the warning they got before two bodies plowed Sokka into the floor.

“Oof!”

He swore viciously at the tangle of limbs he now found himself in glaring at the late-teens boy who was sprawled over his legs, “Kallik, get off my damn legs.” Sokka groaned and bucked against the dead weight pinning him down. “You two are a menace. A menace!” He bucked again, “Come onnnn, you two! I’m doing important future Chief stuff!” He jerked his head over to Zuko, who at this point seemed extremely confused.

“Ohhh, is this the fresh meat?” Uki squinted up at Zuko from her position on Sokka’s chest. Zuko’s eyes widened in alarm, clearly not understanding the non-literal phrase.

Sokka elbowed her in the ribs, “Play nice, Uki. Don’t be your typical weirdness, he just got here so no scaring him away. He’s not fresh meat.”

Uki’s mouth twisted into a grin, “Aw, but he just looks so tasty.” She winked at him and Zuko stumbled back with his full-face blushing as Uki broke into rumbling bought of laughter as she rolled her long, muscular legs off of Sokka and stood up in front of the Fire Prince.

“Nice to meet you, Prince Zuko, I’m Uki, one of the royal fight trainers.” She gave him a quick bow, before noticing his face was still blushing and she laughed, “Don’t worry, dude. I’m a lesbian.”

Zuko choked.

“And this,” She smacked Kallik in the head with her boot, getting a muffled ‘ow’ in response, “-is my idiot cousin, Kallik.” She grinned, “Welcome to Harbor City.”

“I-um, thanks?” Zuko gave Kallik a cautious bow, “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“A pleasure.” Uki smacked Sokka and Kallik again, “Get up you lazy walrus-seals. We’re taking Prince Zuko to his dragon.”

“Druk is back?”

“Yep! Also, why exactly is a three-year-old baby as big as a full-grown polar-dog?” Kallik scrambled to his feet before Sokka tripped him and he fell back on his butt.

Zuko didn’t quite seem to know what to do with these particular antics, probably too used to being surrounded by stuffy politicians. Sokka made himself not feel sorry for him. “Um. It’s just a dragon. . . thing.”

“Cool, cool. Makes sense.” Kallik slung an arm around Zuko, who did not seem comfortable, _at all,_ with that gesture, and turned them in the direction of the docks. “So! Tell us about the Fire Nation!”

Sokka stiffened. Sometimes his friends were just a little too friendly and accepting for his taste. They weren’t the ones who had lost someone to a Fire Nation raid though.

“It’s hot.”

“Well, that’s descriptive.” Uki flicked Kallik’s ear.

Sokka noticed that Zuko’s eyes were darting around the hallway intensely, and his body language seemed stiff. “You don’t have to talk about it.” Zuko seemed relieved at that, and Sokka pulled Kallik off of him which seemed to help as well.

The Prince had been uncomfortable ever since he had landed, though clearly, he was hiding it well. It made sense to Sokka, as he glanced around the hallway. Everyone they passed was sending glares and suspicious looks at the Prince, who was doing his best to smile back.

Uki and Kallik might be trying their best to make Prince Zuko feel more at ease, though perhaps trying a bit too hard, the fact still remained though: Zuko was Fire Nation. And the Fire Nation should not be trusted.

“So, you know yet what you’re going to do while you’re here?” Better question Uki, still invasive though, Sokka thought to himself.

Zuko cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, “Tomorrow I will be opening trade talks with the Southern Water Tribe Council to propose new trade opportunities and determine the need for the supply that we can provide. After that, I will begin writing my report on cultural observations to increase understanding of Water Tribe customs. While I’m here for the next few months I will be alternating between political needs and cultural appropriations. In theory, by the time I leave our nations should have a much closer understanding and better connection that will bridge future collaborations and unity.”

Uki and Kallik stared.

“. . . Right.”

Sokka rolled his eyes at their confusion before looking over at Zuko and narrowing his gaze. Honestly, it sounded a bit too good to be true in his opinion. “Do you actually think it will work out like that?”

Zuko made direct eye-contact with him, “I hope so.” Zuko worried at his lip, “There has always been problems and bad situations that arise in situations such as these,” Sokka wondered if he was referring to his talks with the Earth Kingdom, “-but I think that peace is certainly possible. And given your Father’s attitude, it’s even probable. No matter what happens, I will continue to fight for peace until the day it kills me.”

Well. Wasn’t that. . . morbid.

Sokka nodded quietly. The Prince seemed sincere. It was strange, to think of a Fire Nation royal who was actually devoted to peace. It certainly wasn’t something that Sokka could believe easily. Maybe after a while, but right now he still had deep-rooted suspicions that wouldn’t go away simply because of one nice prince.

Zuko and Sokka were silent the rest of the way down to the dock, Uki and Kallik take turns holding the conversation to avoid any awkwardness.

But something kept buzzing in Sokka’s head. _Until the day it kills me_. Had the Prince’s life been threatened before? Had something happened in the Earth Kingdom or even back in the Fire Nation?

Prince Zuko had spoken with so much finality in his statement that it concerns Sokka. He wasn’t used to hearing someone so open about the consequences of trying to create peace. It was disconcerting and disheartening. To think that something so good could be so dangerous. Sokka wanted peace, Prince Zuko wanted peace. So what was the problem? Where was the danger?

Ironically, or perhaps not so, Sokka’s answer came incredibly soon.

As in, five minutes later.

At Prince Zuko’s ship.

Sokka would remember later feeling in awe at seeing the dragon flying in circles overhead with a seagull in its mouth. Druk’s red and gold coloring flashing in the fading sunlight.

He would remember it in much more clarity, how Prince Zuko had gone _alone_ on his ship to speak with his ship’s captain. How Sokka, Uki, and Kallik remained on the dock.

Out of range of harm, though they didn’t know it at the time.

Only a minute after Zuko boarded the ship, Sokka caught a strong scent of gunpowder. It was out of place and unusual. The Southern Water Tribe didn’t make gunpowder anymore, not since the war ended and peace treaties had been drafted.

Then Druk had given a call of alarm and started diving towards the ship. His long shriek piercing into Sokka’s ears and making him curl in on himself and clutch his ears.

Something was wrong.

Something was very _very_ wrong.

Then in the next moment. . . Zuko’s ship exploded. With Zuko and his entire crew still onboard.

Sokka was knocked unto his back by the force of the explosion, surrounded by a searing heat of expanding flames that shot out from the center of the wooden ship.

Debris flew everywhere: bits of wood, pieces of sail, they all flew past Sokka’s face, nicking his skin a little here and there. But nothing compared to those on the ship. . . There was a ringing in his ears from the explosion, it wouldn’t stop, and he couldn’t hear.

There were people everywhere now, running and running, like terrified beetle-ants whose home had just been stepped on. Sokka felt someone gently slip their arms under his back and helped him to sit upright. He caught sight of Bato’s worried face, mouthing words that Sokka couldn’t hear.

He looked over to the ship.

The remnants of the ship.

Waterbenders were trying to put out the flames of the wreckage, but really there wasn’t much wreckage left. The main mast was on its side, slowly sinking into the water, random barrels and personal items of the crew floated on the still-turbulent water surface.

And the crew. . .

Sokka blinked heavily and sounds slowly started fading in over the ringing in his ears. Muffled screams. Lots of shouting. Everyone yelling everywhere. Sokka hears someone screaming in agony and looks over to see a crew member with one less leg, writhing on the dock and surrounded by people trying to calm him down.

Druk is still shrieking overhead before he suddenly dives towards a figure in the water. Or two figures. Sokka squints and continues to ignore Bato’s attempts at getting him to focus. There’s a man in the water. Zuko. It’s Zuko.

He’s bloodied, and his arm looks severely burned, there’s blood dripping between his eyes. He looks barely conscious, but he’s holding another man afloat, an unconscious crew member. Druk dives towards them both and splashes underneath them before rising up with them on his back and bringing them both to the insanity on the docks.

People grab for Zuko instantly as he sways on his feet, yelling out, ‘Are you okay?’ ‘Where are you hurt?’, but Druk growls and Zuko has to calm him down as he hands off the crewmate to the healers ‘help him first’.

Everyone is freaking out and then Hakoda and Katara are at Sokka’s side asking him the same questions as Bato, the same questions the healers are asking Zuko. But no, he’s not okay. He’s not alright. Sokka watches as Zuko’s eyes roll back into his head and his body collapses to the ground.

He’s not okay.

They’re not okay.

Because this is the price of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee, first chapter done!
> 
> I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love hearing from you all!
> 
> Have a great day!


	2. Another Trauma to the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: a little bit for gory details
> 
> (Also, remind that this fic will be updated regularly every Sunday EST. Yay!)
> 
> Thanks for reading and good luck!

The scent of alcohol and soap mix sharp and defined in a tell-tale foreshadowing of a sanitized and medicinal atmosphere. Acute and sensitive, the smell burns bitter in nostrils and gags it’s way through hacking throats that constrict in rebellion against the stinging invasion.

Though the Southern Water Tribe relied almost fully on waterbending healers, the stark presence of herbs and cleansing alcohols still lingered in the air filling the palace’s spacious healing huts. Fireweed for muscle spasms sat jarred and prepped on a dusted corner shelf. Cloudberry leaves for kidney ailments lay fresh-picked in an abandoned basket near the hut entrance.

Healing rooms were supposed to be a place of hope, an oasis that converted gaping wounds into soothed skin. People came looking for help, for a future free of pain’s grounding touch.

Yet for all that hope, the truth told a much darker tale. A truth that remained forever solidified in Zuko’s mind. A truth of burning faces and melting cheeks. Of shouting fathers and crying uncles.

In Zuko’s scattered thoughts, healing rooms stood as breeding grounds for trauma and the setting of many future nightmares for those with the misfortune to be its visitor. When he was a child, Zuko hated healers for months after earning the scar on his face. He would freeze in his step at the sight of a Fire Nation healer’s cap. Blood freezing at the scent of burn ointment.

The traumas of the Agni Kai and the healing of it afterward never faded from Zuko’s mind. The memories never faded.

And neither would these new memories. These new traumas.

“Prince Zuko, I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, but I really need you to hold your arm still for me. If you keep moving it around like that, I’m not going to be able to heal all the nerves properly.”

Zuko’s nod strained against the pounding in his head. A moderate concussion, three fractured ribs, a severe laceration from shoulder to mid-back, various assortments of bruises and cuts, and. . . third-degree burns to the right arm from fingertip to mid-bicep.

Teeth grinding and jaw tensing, the Fire Prince closed his eyes and looked away from the arm, forcing himself to keep still as the feeling of cool water washed over the screaming, wrenching, branding feel that was shrieking through his arm. It seemed to be his life’s destiny to burn and scar.

“Your Highness?”

Zuko opened his eyes, fire dancing within the golden irises as he looked up to see Chief Hakoda approaching his cot. The older man seemed scattered and worn. Older even than how he had appeared but a few hours ago. Zuko knew that what had happened was not Hakoda’s fault, in his head, he knew. But all around him lay cots filled with the bodies of his crew, bloodied, and maimed. Their screams echoed in his ears, reminding him that this happened on Hakoda’s soil.

Their pain was Zuko’s fault. But it was also Chief Hakoda’s.

“Your Highness, I- I wanted to check on your progress, see how you were doing. . .” Hakoda’s hands twitched at his sides as his eyes landed on Zuko’s arm.

“Four of my people are dead.” His voice was grating on his own ears, smoke and fire burning through his throat.

Hakoda’s face shuttered in grief, genuinely, it would seem. Zuko at least respected his empathy. “I am. . .” Hakoda swallowed thickly and looked around at the groaning men and women that filled the room. They had wanted to put Zuko in his own private chambers, but Zuko had refused. “There is nothing I can say that could convey my deepest apologies and sorrows for what happened to your crew. We will find out who was behind the assassination attempt. I swear to you.”

A young woman to Zuko’s left screamed as a healer washed over the vacant crevice where her right eye used to be. Zuko gritted his teeth and clenched his left fist against the sound. Tragic and traumatizing, like a banshee’s wail.

Zuko looked away, “How is your son?”

Hakoda seemed surprised at the question, as though Zuko was selfish enough to only think of himself and his own people. Zuko’s whole point of being here proved that ideology false.

“He’ll be okay. He’s resting now in his room. The healers told me he had a severe concussion, but after a couple of days of healing, he should be back to normal. His two friends are fine as well.” Hakoda’s voice seemed relieved. The unfairness that he should be spared all forms of grief from this situation made Zuko bite his lip.

“I’m glad to hear it.” The words were stiff, though genuine.

The healer lifted her head after a few moments of silence, flowing the water into her bucket. “That is all I can do, for now, Prince Zuko. Another healer will come in about an hour to do a second round of healing on your back, ribs, and arm.” Zuko nodded, listening in a mentally removed state, “With the arm. . .you should get full mobility and use back within a few weeks, but. . .” The healer hesitated and Zuko took pity on her.

“But it will scar.”

The healer looked down and finished wrapping his arm in animal skins. “Yes. I am sorry.”

A gracious smile forced its way onto his face. “No apologies, I greatly appreciate your help. Thank you.” The healer bowed and the two men watched as she carried her bucket of water to a new cot farther into the room. A bloodied older man with a compound fracture in his leg. White bone on a show for all to see.

After scanning the room for another moment, Zuko braced himself and moved to sit up.

“Prince Zuko! You shouldn’t be moving! You need to rest!” Hakoda’s voice was panicked and pinched. It almost made Zuko laugh. If he had currently possessed the capacity to do so, that is.

“What I _need_ is to check on Druk and then speak with my captain.” Agony didn’t even begin to describe the feeling that flooded his system as he forced himself to stand. Hakoda quickly grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Did the world always sway this much?

“Please, Prince Zuko, you need your rest. I will ask your captain to be brought here and will send someone to check in on Druk. There is no need for you to leave when you are so badly injured-“

“There is _every_ need, Sir.” Zuko shrugged off the calloused hands, a father’s hands. . . “I am responsible for both my crew and my dragon, so I will see to them myself. I would also like to meet with your council in two hours to discuss these latest events.”

“A council meeting?” Hakoda’s eyes widened, looking the younger man up and down in distress, “Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?”

“ _Yes_.” Zuko bit out the word as his legs began moving. At the entrance of the healing room he turned to Hakoda with a small puff of fire escaping his mouth, “If you do not wish for the Southern Water Tribe to be blamed for an assassination attempt on a royal Fire Nation Prince and thereby throwing the world back into war, I _humbly_ suggest we sort this out immediately so that I can send word to Fire Lord Iroh with my enlightened views on the circumstance.”

Chief Hakoda paled, as he should, and bowed his head in respect. “I will arrange an emergency meeting at once.”

“Good.”

Zuko turned on his heel and stormed out of the room towards the courtyard to find Druk, Hakoda left standing stunned by the doorway.

Zuko kept his face impassive until he was out of sight. Though truthful, his pain was excruciating.

Each step jarred a thousand knives in his body. Each breath sliced katanas through his lungs. In, hold, hold, release. In, hold, hold, release. Breathe, in, hold, release. Breathe. Zuko swallowed down the bile in his throat, the burning reminder of the incredible mess he was now in.

There was already a suspicion in the back of his mind at who was behind the attempt, but for now, he would keep his thoughts to himself.

For now, he just needed to see Druk.

His dear dragon would undoubtedly be distressed. None of the staff would be able to get near him or assess if he needed treatment. Druk would feel more at ease when he saw Zuko, alive, and breathing. Sort of breathing.

The bandages around his ribs pulled uncomfortably.

He just wanted to see his dragon. A piece of his home. A friend. A defense against the world and all its cruelties. A warm tongue and smooth scales that glittered in Agni’s light. He just needed a sense of comfort. Because the truth was. . .

The truth was that Zuko was shaken to his core. Unsure of what to do next.

He begged Agni for guidance at the thought of the difficult future ahead.

Head held firm, Zuko forced his chin not to tremble.

\-----------------)(----------------

The pounding in Sokka’s head was akin to that of Bato’s stone mallet banging out a dent in his spear tip. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Throb. Throb. Throb._

The Southern Water Tribe Prince scrunched his eyes shut and threw an arm over his face. The early morning rays of light beamed relentlessly through the open balcony door and Sokka scowled at the cold air being let into the room.

He really wished the pounding would just shut up. Go away. Be gone.

But no. His skull was out of control.

Sokka puffed out a cold breath. Much like this whole situation was out of control. The prince rolled onto his stomach and pulled the thick animal skin bedding tighter to his chin, a slicing chill going down his spine.

Their new ambassador, an actually _welcomed_ Fire Nation Prince, procured an assassination attempt after being on their land for not even a day. A _day_. As in, Prince arrived, drank hot cider, then BOOM, gets blown up.

Not exactly a great way to start peace talks.

Sokka groaned into his pillow and rubbed at his tightening temples, eyes still sealed shut. This was a mess. This entire situation already had a threat of war looming over them. Just peachy. So perfect.

A tremor ran through his frame at the memory of the explosion. The pitched screaming, the desperate scramble of healthy bodies trying to help mutilated ones, the _horror_ and _shock_ that traumatized everyone’s faces. Unbelieving eyes that couldn’t stop glazing over as everything around them sped up in time.

Clenching his fist tightly, Sokka shifted onto his side. His body thrumming restless at the memory, though his head demanded grogginess. He moved to sit up and promptly dove for the nearby bucket at the shock of dizziness and nausea. Yesterday’s lunch spilled out and Sokka moaned over the side of his bed. This sucked.

The concussion demanded his full attention: waves of nausea, drownings of migraines, and complete loss of balance. An annoyance, and painful. But nothing that the healers wouldn’t have all fixed by tomorrow. Thank Tui for waterbenders.

But Sokka felt a twist in his gut at the thought that his injury was a blessing in comparison to the others. . . some of them hadn’t even made it out alive. . .

The vague memory of Prince Zuko collapsing on the ground, body shaking with stark blood mixing in the soot that sealed onto his skin. A deep ravine-likened wound ripping through his back and blackened burns scorched through his arm.

Sokka bit back another gag.

The memory of last night seemed to be seared into Sokka’s mind. Branded. Burned. A thought screamed out that he would never forget the smell of burning flesh mixing with charred wood. Sokka pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as the throbbing in his head intensified.

Pushing himself to stand, swaying slightly at the wave of dizziness, Sokka shuffled towards the balcony. Maybe fresh air could clear out the thoughts in his head.

Legs stiff as he strode towards the open door, eyes closing at the warmth of the early morning sun caressing his face. Sokka leaned against the balcony railing and let his body soften into the solid support. Tui and La, he was exhausted.

A few moments after the silence, Sokka slowly became aware of another sound, low and rumbling, coming from just below him. It sounded deep and throaty. Almost like. . . purring?

Sokka glanced down and immediately almost jumped out of his skin.

“Wha- What the hell?”

Below him lay Druk.

The polar-dog-sized three-year-old lay curled up tight in a ball in the courtyard below his balcony. The dragon appeared to be sleeping, eyes closed and breathing heavy. And also, purring apparently. The gravely hums sounded like they came from Druk himself. Interesting. Almost endearing, even.

It only took an extra second for Sokka to notice the second figure that accompanied Druk.

_Was that. . .?_

Sokka squinted.

_. . . Zuko?_

Another squint confirmed that the lean figure currently tucked in under Druk’s wing and completely asleep, was indeed the Fire Prince himself.

Sokka felt himself be taken aback for a moment at the sight.

The Prince’s entire body seemed limp and relaxed. No awkwardness, no political masks. Just Zuko. The softness to his face was almost as endearing as Druk’s purring. However, Sokka couldn’t help but notice the numerous bandages that wrapped around the majority of his body. Especially the arm.

Sokka felt a smile tug at his lips at the picture before him. A dangerous, fire-breathing dragon and a powerful Fire Prince entwined together loosely in a companionable slumber. They seemed reverent, bonded in spirit. Sokka almost felt like he was intruding just by watching.

However, the moment didn’t last.

After only a minute or two of staring, Sokka caught sight of Bato striding into the courtyard. The tall figure cut an intimidating shadow in the early light and Sokka watched curiously as he approached Zuko and Druk. Bato seemed to hesitate for a moment when he noticed that both were still fast asleep, before reaching out and gently shaking the Fire Prince’s shoulder.

The response was instantaneous. Zuko awoke with a shout and sprayed out a stream of fire in Bato’s direction, eyes wild like a polar-boar. Bato jumped out of the way quickly, then stepped back in to wake up the Prince fully.

Both men seemed dazed from Sokka’s point of view.

They exchanged words: apologies and then discussions. Sokka felt his interest peaked. Something was going on and it was more than just Bato’s protective scolding for leaving the healing hut.

Sokka watched as they both made their way back inside, Bato guiding and Zuko doing his best not to fall over or trip on his feet.

The Southern Water Tribe Prince hesitated only a moment before ignoring his own dizziness and reaching for his coat.

No way were they leaving him out of this mess.

\----------------------)(--------------------

“Chief Hakoda! What are we going to do about last evening?”

“Are the Fire Nation considering this a declaration of war, Chief?”

“Should we be preparing for battle, Sir?”

“Chief, is the Fire Prince even still alive?”

“Chief Hakoda-“

Hakoda dropped his head into his hands as his council members proceeded to lose their collective shit and panic over the recent events. He had no answers. He had no course of action. At least, not until the Fire Prince arrived and they sorted out some things.

“Ladies and gentlemen, _please_. The more panicked we become, the more out of control the situation will be.” His voice placated the council with its soothing undertones. The best quality of a good leader is to have control when everyone else is frenzied. Hakoda took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm.

“But Chief-“

“Fire Prince Zuko is alive,” He pointedly looked at the man who had asked that question, “And he should survive his injuries. Bato is escorting him here now because he was actually the one who called this meeting.” Murmurs flooded the small crowd.

“We will _calmly_ ,” Hakoda glared at his most panicky council member, the administrator of animal fats distribution, “-discuss the situation. He will send a report back to Fire Lord Iroh with his personal account of the events in order to avoid miscommunication between nations.” Hakoda’s eyes went stern. “However. We will also be doing an investigation on who was behind the attack. Be warned. . . I am not above investigating my own council members for this crime.”

Everyone swallowed and looked away.

Amaruq cleared his throat, a long-beaded braid falling in front of his face as he turned to Hakoda, “Chief? Do you think that the Prince believes we actually instigated that attack?”

Hakoda opened his mouth-

“No. I do not believe that.”

All the faces in the room swiveled on their necks to look at the Fire Prince standing, back straight and chin lifted, at the entrance to the high-ceilinged chamber.

_How is that kid even upright still?_ Hakoda thinks quietly to himself as everyone freezes to stare at the bruises, bandages, and massive burn that covers the young man in front of them. His face cast pale and sweaty, but his eyes gazed heavy and commanding. Now there were two leaders in this room.

“This attack wasn’t the first assassination attempt on my life since the war ended, although it was by far the most public.” The council looked at each other warily. “I have my own suspicions of who was behind the attack and currently I do not blame the Southern Water Tribe for such a breach in our peace.”

Hakoda breathed out a sigh of relief at the words as Bato escorted Prince Zuko to the seat on the far side of the long table. The tension leaked out of the Chief’s shoulders and he felt himself slump slightly in his chair. At least there wouldn’t be an immediate war then.

“However, I would appreciate Chief Hakoda’s assistance in an internal investigation, because while this may have had an outside originator, it would not surprise me if there were internal sympathizers that carried out the plan. Water Tribe citizens.”

Prince Zuko may still be a teen and did not have the weathered voice of a hardened warrior, but he still had the scars and the weighted tone of a man who understood the realities of the darkness in the world. It made Hakoda and Bato’s spines shiver. “I want these traitors found just as much as you, Prince Zuko. Anyone who threatens our peace is not under my protection.”

Prince Zuko nodded acceptingly.

“If you don’t think it originated from us, then who do you think is behind this?” Amaruq’s sensibility cut right to the thought on everyone’s mind.

Pursing his lips tightly, Prince Zuko stayed silent.

Clearly, this wasn’t a topic for such a large number of ears.

“Perhaps you can discuss your suspicions with me personally in private later, Your Highness?” Prince Zuko glanced over at Hakoda and nodded. And that was that.

Before anyone could object; however, the meeting was interrupted, yet again. Though this time by someone who was most certainly _not_ invited.

The door banged open with a dramatic flair.

“Sooooo. What’re we talking about, everybody?”

“Sokka. . .” Hakoda groans into his hands.

Bato chokes on a laugh.

“Prince Sokka. We thought you were supposed to be recovering in your rooms?” Amaruq raised an accusing eyebrow as Sokka swayed his way into the room, limbs loose.

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Sokka flaps his hand dismissively at Amaruq, making the older man prickle, “I’m uh- I’m fiiine.” Sokka plops himself down in the empty seat to Zuko’s right, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands, squinting slightly bleary-eyed at the people gaping at him from around the table. Hakoda’s son certainly kept the council members on their toes, though one would think they’d be used to his informal behavior by now.

“ _SO_. What’s up?”

Prince Zuko blinked at the other boy for a moment before clearing his throat and jumping back into his discussion, exactly where he left off before.

“Right. Anyways. As much as I trust your discernment in the investigation of the attack, Chief Hakoda, I would also like to add Captain Jee to your efforts while he and his surviving crew await a new vessel-“

“Who’s Captain Jee? Jee, that’s a weird name. Definitely not Water Tribe.”

“And- uh,” Zuko glances over at Sokka’s interruption and frowns, “My ship’s captain. He came out relatively unscathed and I trust his loyalty with my life. I think having a Fire Nation presence would bring a little more settlement into this process.”

“I agree, Prince Zuko.” Hakoda crosses his arms over his chest, “Working together on this issue is what will encourage continued unity.”

“Precisely. This situation needs to be handled with as much care and awareness as possible-”

Sokka snorts loudly enough for everyone to turn and look at him. Except for Zuko. The Fire Prince’s shoulders tighten before he takes a breath and continues on.

“I will write to Fire Lord Iroh with the details of our current situations as we now see it.” Prince Zuko makes eye-contact with Hakoda, “I would also like your own updates of any details that are found on this issue-“

“Man, you guys talk so _stuffily_.”

Prince Zuko whips his head over to Sokka, grinding his teeth hard enough to hurt. “Excuse me?”

Sokka snorted again, “Just saying.”

Prince Zuko’s narrowed dangerously and smoke curls out of his nostrils. “I’m so _sorry,_ Prince Sokka, that my being particularly precise in the selection of wordage that I am currently using is unsuitable to you. But we are trying to prevent _another_ hundred years of _war_ from breaking out across our nations. A single _cough_ in the wrong direction can upset the balance and throw everything back into chaos. I am so _sorry_ that this is not an issue on which I can simply throw my cares to the wind and _joke_ about it!”

Sokka jumps to his feet, “What?? You think I _want_ the war to break out again?!”

Zuko rises quickly too and shakily pushes back his chair. “I think you’re not treating this as the serious international incident that it is!”

“Boys please-“ Hakoda tries to interject before Sokka cuts him off.

“I know this isn’t a joke! War isn’t a joke! But maybe it is to the Fire Nation, huh?! Do you people even _want_ peace?!”

Zuko looks startled for a moment before white-knuckling his chair, “Of course we want peace! That’s why I’m here! That’s why I came to this Angi-forsaken land!”

“Is it?! Or did you come here to start an _international incident_ that would give you an excuse to get the war started again?! I wouldn’t put it past the Fire Nation to sacrifice its own just to get another shot at ruining the world!”

“SOKKA!-“ Hakoda stared wide-eyed at his son and the Fire Prince. Both boys seemed to be screaming themselves hoarse and Zuko’s body had started shaking violently. This was so so bad.

“We aren’t like that anymore! We’ve changed!”

“No nation can change that much in three years! You assholes are murderers!!”

“We don’t want to hurt anyone anymore!”

“Like hell if I believe that! THE FIRE NATION KILLED MY MOM!”

“THEY KILLED _MY_ MOM TOO!”

. . .

Silence.

The council didn’t even dare to move.

Both boys stared at each other, shaking and gasping for breath.

Prince Zuko’s face had drained of color and his whole body stiffened in an immense amount of pain. Sokka seemed to only just now to notice the state that the Fire Prince was in. Sokka’s face twisted into a guilty expression as he reached out a hand towards the other boy.

Prince Zuko turned to his right and dropped to the ground vomiting and gagging violently as his body continued to vibrate feverishly.

“Shit.”

Hakoda and Bato sprang to their feet and darted over to Prince Zuko’s side, Sokka still standing motionless with his arm raised as he stared down at the Prince. Bato placed a gentle hand on Prince Zuko’s back as he began rubbing in smooth circles until the Prince flinched violently and Bato winced at the feel of thick bandages on his back. Bato moved his hand to the left shoulder instead.

“Call for a healer. Prince Zuko was supposed to have his second round of treatment more than an hour ago.” Hakoda told Amaruq quietly before turning to address the council.

“This meeting is now finished. You all need to leave-“

“W-wait. . .”

Beside him, Prince Zuko slowly wiped at his mouth, breathing hard and fast in shallow gasps, his right arm tremored and his left arm braced his ribs. The boy pushed himself slowly, painfully slowly to his feet as Bato provided him assistance.

“I-I just want to say o-one more thing,” Prince Zuko swallowed thickly and swayed on his feet, eyes barely half-open as he addresses the council members. Much to Hakoda’s respect, the boy raised his chin and forced his voice steady.

“I know that the Fire Nation has wronged your nation in the past, and there is nothing we can do that will make everything alright. But there are many of us, who want to atone for our sins.” Prince Zuko glances at Sokka for a moment before resuming, “We are sorry-“ Prince Zuko’s voice cracks for a moment. “We are allies now. I know that is difficult to accept, but for the sake of the future of our two nations, we must. We will get through this together. I promise.”

The council members bowed their heads deeply, unsure of what to make of the violently ill and injured prince in front of them. He definitely defied all Fire Nation stereotypes in their minds. It was a strange thing to behold.

“Dismissed.” Hakoda commanded as he turned back to Prince Zuko, helping the boy sit back into his chair.

Hakoda noted the feverish blush that was creeping across his cheeks, how his eyes kept pinching and focusing in and out. Where was that damned healer?

“I- I’m sorry.” Sokka’s quiet voice echoed louder than comfortable in the now-empty chamber.

“s’okay. . .” Prince Zuko mumbled as his eyes drooped.

“No! It’s-It’s not okay!” Hakoda gave Sokka a hard look and the boy lowered his voice back down to a whisper. “I just. I was curious and excited to see what you all were talking about, but then. . . just- just seeing you all sitting here talking so _politely_ about death. And then all I could see was Fire Nation and Water Tribe working together and it felt _wrong_. I remembered how I vowed to always hate the Fire Nation after Mom died and I just got so angry. . . I’m sorry.”

Prince Zuko looked up with hooded eyes, a small smile drawing on his face. “We all have prejudices that are hard to get over. I understand.” His words slurred more than a little, making Hakoda frown in concern.

“Plus,” Prince Zuko massaged at his temple with a wry grin, “Concussions make even the most sweet-tempered people irritable.”

Sokka chuckled as he lowered himself into the seat beside Prince Zuko, “So we can blame this on our concussions then?”

“ _Absolutely_ , we can.”

Sokka laughed out loud just as the healer finally rushed into the room.

\-------------------------)(------------------------

After two healing sessions, three bandage changes, and six hours of sleeping that borderlines unconsciousness, Zuko found himself released to his new living chambers for ‘an extended period of rest’. As though there wasn’t a major war brewing on the horizon that he needed to be up and handling.

Zuko stumbled against the door to his rooms, right arm thrumming painfully in its newly acquired animal skin sling. As the door swung open to reveal his chambers, Zuko tried not to vocalize his surprise at the sight of three spacious rooms and ensuite bathroom. Walls iced and carved with great depictions of fierce battles and heroic hunts. Furniture was sparce but looked invitingly warm with their heavy fur linings on the chairs and cushions.

Certainly, this screamed out the difference to the Fire Nation palace, but. . . not in a bad way. Just different. Warmer. More inviting. Less ornate. Filled with stories of community.

“Well hey there, Prince of the Flames. We were wondering when you’d show up.”

Zuko whirled on his heel to see Uki leaning against the fireplace. Dark brown loops of hair partially covered her round face in shadows, the knife scar above her left eye hidden from view. Strong muscular arms crossed beneath her chest in a tell-tale sign of a life of physical training.

She gave a mock salute, “Sup.”

Zuko blinked. “Uh hi, why are you in my-“

“Ayeeee, it’s Sizzle Prince!”

Zuko jumped as Kallik popped his head out from behind the door to the washroom. The other boy laughed at him and jerked his head at Uki, “Little bit jumpy, isn’t he?” His cousin just glared at him, “Oh. Right. Guess you got a good reason for that. . .”

“We brought you food.” Uki gestured to a still-steaming tray of some grayish looking soup and a platter of meat. Right. Water Tribe food. Zuko still hadn’t really had a moment to try it yet.

“Thank, uh, thank you very much. That was very considerate of you.” In truth, Zuko still didn’t quite know what to make of the cousins. Uki seemed sarcastic and hardened, while Kallik reminded Zuko of a panda-puppy that kept falling out of its bamboo tree. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Uki waved off the praise while Kallik seemed to glow at the words. “No problem Sizzle Prince! Though don’t worry if you don’t like that stuff, I got a secret supply of fire flakes that I can sneak you instead. And at no charge either!”

“How did you get-“

A knock at the door interrupted Zuko’s line of thought.

“Ah. That’s our cue to leave.” Uki grabbed Kallik by the arm and guided him to the door just as Chief Hakoda, Amaruq, and Bato stepped inside. Uki glanced over at them before looking to Zuko, “Oh yeah. This is above our paid grade. Come along cousin.”

Zuko gave an awkward wave goodbye as Uki and Kallik scampered out of the room.

With the two younger Water Tribe members out of ears reach, Hakoda greeted Zuko with a deep bow and moved to sit at one of the many large chairs that occupied his main room. “Prince Zuko, I do apologize if we are interrupting your meal. I’m sure you must be very tired and hungry.”

Zuko sat down as well to avoid awkwardness. “It is no problem, sir. I have a feeling of why you are visiting me now.” The three other men looked at each other in silent communication before Bato spoke up. Zuko still found himself surprised at how soft the towering tribesman could be, though now he spoke with more earnest than usual.

“You said that you had an idea of who was behind the assassination attempt?”

“Yes.” Zuko took a deep breath and fought down the urge to duck his head. Looking away was a sign of weakness and a lack of control of one’s situation. “Two years ago, only a year after the war ended, my Father-“ Zuko stumbled on the word. “Lord Ozai, escaped from prison.”

All three men sat up straighter in their chairs. The news was dangerous, certainly, but made even more shocking by the fact that this happened two years and they had never gotten word of it. Zuko pressed on.

“The knowledge of his escape is not publicly known, as that would simply give him more power over our people. Currently, we believe he has been operating from the shadows. Working his way into the government systems of the different nations. That is why I was sent to solidify relations with the Earth Kingdom, and now here at the Southern Water Tribe.”

Chief Hakoda seemed to be calculating information in his head as he leaned forward and propped his chin on his fingers. “You think he is behind your assassination attempts.”

Zuko nodded gravely.

“We think he is quietly establishing a resistance group called the Flames of Ozai. An underground organization that is trying to blame the other nations in attacks against the Fire Nation and force the Fire Nation to retaliate in war. We think he has contacts in each of the nations that he is using to implement this.”

“You think he has someone here? In the Southern Water Tribe?! But we are isolated-“

“We think he has _several_ people in your nation.” Zuko cut in firmly. Now was not a time to panic, even though the thought was definitely appealing. “We don’t know what actions he will take if he gets desperate enough.”

The three men lowered their heads in grief. This could completely mess up the balance of their nations. Of everything. Bato’s eyes steeled in the dim light, “What has the Fire Nation been doing to combat the Flames efforts?”

“So far, just intelligence reconnaissance. We haven’t had the opportunity to do much else.”

Hakoda scratched at his chin and glanced at his husband and his advisor, “I think it’s time we take more of an offensive position towards these _Flames of Ozai_.” Zuko startled at that.

“Are you sure? Drawing more attention to them could just-“

“Prince Zuko. This isn’t a threat that I am willing to tolerate or allow to grow under my nation’s banner. As of now, Ozai’s resistance group is an official enemy of this nation.” Hakoda came to his feet, face hard, and drawn, “We will fight back against these opposers. Openly. And out of the shadows.”

“If you. . . If you insist, Chief Hakoda. I understand that you must act how you think is right, for the good of your people.” Chief Hakoda nodded his gratitude and left without another word, Bato following right behind him. Amaruq turned to follow but paused, sending Zuko a glanced that screamed out his disagreement with the Chief’s decision, then he nodded his head and left as well.

Zuko felt a rolling in his gut. He didn’t like the idea of simply ignoring the underground movement but. . . facing them head-on? It could only end bloody.

Zuko swallowed down a spurt of bile as his arm burned in a hard reminder that things had already gotten bloody. People had died last night because of his father. Zuko just prayed to Agni that not too many more would follow because of Chief Hakoda’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done!
> 
> Hehe my main plotline begins to surface! I'm really excited about this storyline, it's going to be fun. Also, I swear there will be more action and angst in the future chapters, we're just getting started here so everyone buckle in for a long and exciting ride.
> 
> (Also, tiny side-note from the shouting match part, Zuko's mom IS actually dead in this AU, that was not him just being dramatic about her leaving. So. Yeah. Send hugs to my boy and we'll cover that subplot later.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment below of what you thought! I love hearing what you all have to think about this story and what your theories are. 
> 
> Have a great day!!


	3. And Yet They Smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a little angst at the beginning.  
> WARNING FOR LOTS OF ZUKKA FLUFF AND BONDING

Zuko’s fingertips caress tentatively over the weave of raised skin that envelopes his right arm. Stinging needles of healing nerves scramble up and down from forefinger to bicep as the Fire Prince examines the scarring burn that remains red and raw even after a week of healing.

Blistering skin is now calloused over and hardened, and the soft white of open tissue is sealed from view with a replacement of keloidal markings. The healers had apologized profusely that they couldn’t do more, that the damage couldn’t be fully erased from memory and sight.

Roughened fingers over too-smooth skin. Abnormal skin. Scarred skin.

Fingers still.

But what was another scar? Another scar, though indirectly this time, from his father. His face from his father, his chest from his sister, and now his arm by his father again. By the time he reaches twenty-five, Zuko will be more scar than man. More mutilation than whole. More failure than success.

Fingers move again in patterned traces. Gentle. Exploring.

Zuko doesn’t think that there will ever come a point in his life when he becomes used to his family trying to kill him. To his father trying to kill him. Even after years and years of life’s widening gap of time, Zuko never fully shook that need- that addiction to earning his father’s approval. His father’s love.

In his head, he knows, Ozai contains personalized conscription of pure malice and evil. He knows, in his head, that his father is cruel. But the head does not control the thoughts. The thoughts that his heart squeezes and grips at with morbid obsession. That he needs his Father’s approval, that he wants his Father’s love.

Most days, Zuko reasoned his way to sanity’s safe shore. But somedays. . . sometimes, the hard planes of the Agni Kai Arena floors dig into his knees so hard they bruise. Sometimes his face lights on fire and instead of cruelty being the cause, it was Zuko’s own failings. Sometimes- sometimes he is still the thirteen-year-old boy begging for his father’s mercy and receiving nothing but a fist full of flames in its stead.

The fingertips ache and burn as they still once again.

Zuko shivers.

“Um. Prince Zuko? Mind if I come in?”

Shoulders tensing, Zuko turns from his balcony railing to see Prince Sokka standing in the doorway to his chambers. Uncertainty gathers unpleasantly on his face in a way that makes Zuko’s stomach roll as the other young man continues speaking, “It’s just- I knocked and called out but you didn’t respond so. . .” Blue eyes narrow in assessment, flicking down Zuko’s tightly gripped right arm, “You know what? I’ll just go. I don’t want to bother you-“

“No.” Clearly, Sokka has something important to speak with him about. _Agni, Zuko, since when do you have time to spare on wallowing in your own issues. Do your job, damnit._ “Please, come in. I apologize, I was lost in thought. What can I do for you, Prince Sokka?”

Sokka quirks his head, not un-likening to Druk when his scales get tweaked, “Well. . . if you’re sure.” The Water Tribe royal’s long legs stride towards him now in confidence, the white braid in his moonlight hair shimmering as he walks closer. Sokka huffs lazily and drapes his back against the balcony railing, turning to grin mischievously over at Zuko.

This did not bode well for Zuko’s sanity problem.

“Okay, so here’s the thing.” Sokka tips his head back while his eyes stay trained on Zuko’s face. “I know that we’ve all been working on this Flames of Ozai cult thing that Dad’s been raising hell about now for the last week, and I know that you’ve been occupying any other free moment you have with your cultural appropriation meetings with you ambassador duties.”

Zuko side-eyes the boy with caution. In the mere week that Zuko has acquired Sokka’s acquaintance at his arrival, Zuko has come to quickly learn that, while the boy is undeniably a genius strategist and intellectually mature at times, Sokka is also. . . crazy. At times. Sometimes. Most of the time.

“Yes. And?”

“Aaaand,” Sokka drawls out his tone and taking clear amusement in the uncomfortable stance that Zuko is entertaining currently in response to his awkwardly close proximity, “And, I think you need a break!”

Zuko’s eyes shutter. “Excuse me?”

“A break! I’m going to sneak you out of this palace and we’re going to go have some fun!”

“Ah.”

Sokka snorts, “You _do_ know you can allow yourself to make time for fun, right?”

Zuko shifts his stance and crosses his arms defensively, “Yes, I’m aware. I’m also aware that we have a war brewing _again_ on the horizon-“

“Okay, okay, okay. I don’t want another lecture about the direness of our situation.” Zuko opens his mouth before being cut off again, “But, no offense dude, you kinda look like shit. Just because you’re doing world-impacting work doesn’t mean that you’re required to forgo sleeping and eating and having _fun_ in order to do your best.”

Shoulders slinking in a touch of shame at how clear his lack of self-care abilities are, Zuko glares at Sokka with the last of his pride, “I can’t.” He bites out. “I have another meeting in 10 degrees.” Zuko nods towards the sun.

Sokka squinted at him then at the sun, then back at Zuko, “Yeah, okay, I have no idea what that means. But, if you’re talking about the meeting with Councilman Arnaq, she told me to tell you that she is postponing until tomorrow. She’s been sick all morning.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. _So_ , you now have no excuse to not come with me.”

“But I-“

“Zuko.” Sokka firmly clasps Zuko’s shoulder, causing Zuko to fight back a flinch. The boy’s pale blue eyes stare at him and loose white strands of hair fall down from his wolf-tail. Having Sokka stand so close is, for some reason, quite unnerving. “Zuko, fighting against a group like this. . . it’s a marathon, not a sprint.” Sokka’s eyes soften “You gotta pace yourself before your burn out.”

Zuko swallows and steps back, Sokka’s hand falling loosely to the side.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

Sokka lets out a whoop and grabs Zuko’s good hand, dragging him in a run to the door, “Heck yeah! This going to be a moose-elk-sized ball of fun!”

Zuko rolls his eyes, fighting down the grin that tugs at his lips. “If you say so.”

Sokka smirks at him over his shoulder as they race through the halls.

“I do.”

\---------------------------)(-----------------------------

Sokka can't help but feel triumphant in his latest victory.

There is already a smirk developing by the time the two teens burst out of the palace walls with one boy running and one boy being dragged by the arm. Somehow he manages to get Zuko, _Fire Prince Workaholic Zuko_ , to take a _break_. It makes Sokka feel just the slightest bit giddy and prideful in his persuasive abilities.

Ever since Zuko’s arrival, the guy has been working non-stop and around the clock on either Ozai’s uprising stuff or on ambassador stuff. So much so that Sokka mentally affirms that Zuko clearly doesn’t understand the concept of self-care or even the necessity of _sleep_ in general. It is slightly depressing, now that Sokka thinks about it.

But that just makes Sokka all the more determined to make Zuko relax.

“Alrighty! First stop is the market! We’ll pick up some lunch to take while we’re out and eat some snacks as we browse the stalls.” Sokka glances over to the panting boy catching up beside him. “That sound good?”

“Sure.” Zuko mumbles between breaths. The prince looks a little pale and shaky at the moment; when was the last time this guy took time to eat a meal this week?

“Great! Let's go!” Sokka grabs Zuko’s good arm again and darts towards the market entrance down the street, albeit slightly slower in consideration of Zuko’s probable low-blood sugar. “I’m going to introduce you to some quality Southern Water Tribe street food!”

“Is- is that different from the food we eat at the palace?”

Sending a wink to the Fire Prince over his shoulder, “Oh buddy, you have no idea. No stuffy royal cuisine for us today.” Zuko looks skeptical but doesn’t respond. Whatever. The Fire Nation royal will find out soon enough.

The market is a world all unto its own.

Sokka loves the market.

The aromatic scents of sizzling meats and preserved herbs can drift throughout the entire city if the wind shifts right. Reindeer-snow squirrel haunches hang from several of the hooks in the meat vendor stalls, staying fresh and ready in the freezing temperatures, while walrus-seal blubber stack in jars for greasing amongst household wares.

People mill about through the whole plaza, rushing here and there looking for foods and spices that fill every shelf on every stall. They bustle like cuttlefish-gulls in during migration season, jostling and laughing at the run into friends and family around every corner.

The effects of being a constant visitor to the Harbor City Market show most prominently in the developed layer of cushioning that smooths over the maturing muscles that signal his adult growth and strength. Indeed, Sokka harbors quite the fondness for the market’s atmosphere and rugged yet filling delicacies. This place feels like the heart of his culture.

“Okay, so normally I would make you try the raw caribou-bear slices from Amaqjuaq’s stall,” Zuko pales at the mention of raw meat, making Sokka bite down a laugh, “ _But_ , given your Fire Nation tastes, I think you should get some seal soup with watercress and shallots in it.” He leads Zuko over to the stall where an elderly man serves soup to a long line of hungry market-dwellers out of a giant ceramic pot.

Zuko hums in agreement and looks a little less pale, though not by much.

“Don’t worry, Kallik smuggled me some spices this morning for you to add to your food today. You can burn your mouth off as much as you desire.” Sokka pulls out a small cloth bag out of his jacket and gives it a jiggle before handing it over.

“This-“ Zuko pulls open the pouch and his eyes widen, “This is Fire Nation spice.” The prince looks up in amazement. “How did you-“ Zuko blinks. “ _Why_ did you get me this?”

Sokka ducks his head and shrugs. Why is he blushing? “Just thought you might like it. I know we don’t really season our foods that much so I thought you would appreciate a little bit of home to make the food seem not _quite_ so different.” It is stupid, how soft Zuko’s face goes. Sokka is simply being hospitable, after all. Not that big of a deal. It’s probably because Zuko is just used to being in that arrogant Fire Nation environment. Yeah. That sounds right. He’s used to Fire Nation inhospitality. Yup.

“Thank you.” Zuko smiles. Like actually smiles. Huh. Sokka turns back to the line with a huff.

“It’s not a big deal. Don’t know if it will go well with seal stew though. Good luck with that flavor combination.” Sokka snorts off his embarrassment as he accepts the bowls of soup from the vendor. “Thanks.”

Sokka passes one of the bowls to Zuko and brushes past him to scout out for snacks to bring with them today. It really is absurd, the way Zuko is cradling the little spice pouch like it’s gold. It’s just spice. Tui and La. The Fire Prince takes a pinch and sprinkles it into his soup before tucking it away carefully like a precious treasure and rushing after Sokka.

It is only a little while later when the provisions are acquired, and the soup bowls are now empty, that Zuko elaborates on his eagerness. The Princes mumbles quietly after taking the last scraped slurp of soup.

“Earth Kingdom food was very strange to me. Very different from what I was used to. Not bad, just. . . foreign.” Zuko fumbles with a newly acquired pack of dried seal jerky to put in his bag. “I came straight here after I finished my work over there, so I haven’t had any food resembling home for the past three years.” 

Sokka gapes at the confession. And at the implications of it. “You- you haven’t been home this whole time?”

Glancing over with heavy eyes, Zuko shrugs in deliberate carelessness, a mask, “There hasn’t been time.” He accepts one of the hot cups of cider that Sokka passes to him wordlessly, “Also, there hasn’t been a need for my return. Uncle is taking good care of righting the Fire Nation’s impact on the world and Lu Ten is retaining peace amongst our nation as well as stepping in as interim Fire Lord whenever Uncle needs to travel from the palace. My people are taken care of. But someone needs to meet with the other nations to spread peace outside of the Fire Nation, so I do as my people need.”

Zuko takes a long gulp of cider. “My country needs me to be far away from her borders. So, I am.”

Oh.

The depressing words are heavy as forged lead, sitting uncomfortably on Sokka’s chest. He squirms for a moment, finding his ingrained hatred for the Fire Nation slipping just a little more. Even if the nation is cruel, home is still home. Sokka can’t imagine being away from his own for so long.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko just shrugs silently, clearly still trying to hide his dejection. _Well, that’s not allowed._ Sokka thinks to himself. “For what it’s worth, I think it’s a really good thing that you’re here. You’re doing a lot of good for both our nations.”

A startled look crosses Zuko’s face. “Really? You didn’t seem too thrilled about my presence when I arrived.”

“Yeah. . . well. . .” Sokka tries to shrug off his awkwardness, even though he knows what Zuko said is true. To say he had been angry at Zuko and all things Fire Nation last week would be an understatement. Prejudice had undoubtedly clouded his vision, and the truth is that it still did. But even though Sokka’s mistrust of the Fire Nation had not really changed, his opinion of Zuko is.

“Well, I’m attempting to keep a more open mind.” He finally answers and Zuko nods thoughtfully in response to his candor. After all, a hundred years of hate can’t be washed away in the matter of a week, but one step forward is better than none.

Zuko smiles slightly, “I’m glad to hear that, Sokka.”

\------------------------)(-------------------------

Less than an hour later, both boys were staring out at the pointed white peaks of the surrounding mountains ranges in front of them. The city gate side door slammed shut behind them with an echoed solidity.

“So. . . you’re plan is. . .?” Zuko arches an eyebrow over to Sokka who is rubbing his hands for warmth, an eager look on his face.

“The plan is to walk past those mountain ranges,” Zuko blinks at the crazy man beside him. “There’s a couple of random toboggans stored at the far side and we can go sledding! We can even see if we can find a hibernating snow rabbit-squirrel hole and spy on the babies! And _then_ we start scouting for the White Stag-Reindeer spirit. There’s a legend that he lives past the mountains and if you catch sight of him you’ll be blessed for the next ten years.”

“Huh.” That sounded a little superstitious to Zuko, but who is he to judge? The Southern Water Tribe seems to be a lot more connected with spiritual affairs than the Fire Nation, his Uncle excluded, so Zuko assumed that finding this spirit has gravity than from Zuko’s point of view. But still. . .

“This is. . . fun?” It is a genuine question, not a criticism, but Sokka’s face still falls.

“Well. . . you know. . . outside, spirits, baby animals. . .” The other boy looks embarrassed and a bit miffed, which is not what Zuko wanted at all. He quickly throws out his hands in a placating gesture.

“I think it’s a great idea!” Zuko blushes at the skeptical look that Sokka is throwing him. “I do, it’s just different from what I’m used to doing. You know. . . cultural barrier and all that.” Sokka seems a little more believing but still slightly affronted that Zuko didn’t welcome his plan with cheering and applause.

A shivered thought snakes up his back. He has an idea.

A great idea. Even an almost. . . _fun_ idea.

Zuko clears his throat. “Although, I will say that prefacing the enjoyable part of this trip with a twenty-mile hike through snow doesn’t sound very entertaining to me. I think I have a more efficient way to skip straight to the toboggans.” The small candle in his chest is definitely pride in his developing social skills.

“Oh okay, how exactly do you suggest we get there then? It’s not like we can teleport or have wings or something.” Sokka puffs a white strand out of his face and scowls.

“Well. . . _actually_. . .” Zuko puts his fingers to his mouth and gives three short whistles followed by one long one. Then silence.

Sokka squints at him.

“You know, you Fire Nation people never cease to weird me out- OH SHIT!”

Sokka dives out of the way as a thunderous flap of wings is the only warning before a three-year-old dragon is dropping beside him on the ground. Zuko tries to bite down a laugh as Sokka ends up covered in a wave of fresh snow.

“Fuck Druk! You can’t just drop out of the sky on people! You’ll give people a heart attack! And by people I mean _me!!”_ Sokka flails wildly in the snow before clutching at his chest and breathing hard. Zuko can almost see Druk snickering.

Zuko crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Sokka. “Don’t swear at my dragon.”

“You- I- But he-“

“Don’t _swear_ at _my_ dragon.” Zuko smirks, “Especially when he’s about to let you ride on his back in about a minute.” Druk huffs in agreement, butting his muzzle against Zuko’s shoulder before turning to glare at Sokka.

“On his-“ Sokka swallows thickly and his caramel skin goes a little green. “You, uh, you want me to _fly_ on a _dragon_. His hands shake a little and it makes Zuko laugh as he tacks on a, “You know, just to- to clarify this situation. Not that I’m nervous or anything. Just- uh- just clarifying.”

“Just clarifying.” Zuko nods sagely in reply. “And yes. You are going to fly on a dragon.”

\-----------------------)(----------------------

There are many avenues that Sokka had expected to this day to go. Zuko storming off in a huff about needing to work until his grave claims his body. Sokka getting worked up in his prejudice against the Fire Nation and storming off to find Katara and vent his frustrations. Or both of them being awkward as heck and having literally nothing to talk about the entire day long.

Those had been Sokka’s expectations.

And yet.

Apparently, this day was going to follow none of those routes at all, because right now Sokka is flying on an actual living dragon and that is so far out of Sokka’s imagination that he can’t even comprehend what is happening right now.

There’s polar wind batting playfully through his loosening wolf-tail, armored scales of fire pressed firmly against his legs and a lean Fire Nation boy between his arms that he is clinging onto for dear life. Sokka is in the afterlife, he’s decided, even though no-one’s deigned to tell him yet.

He looks down a grand total of three times by the time they land on the far side of the mountain. The first time almost made him sick, the second time made him pass out for a split moment, and the third time he felt a vague sense of enjoyment and thrill. Flying is growing on him. Slowly.

It helped that Zuko is encouraging the entire flight, teaching him how to rub Druk’s scales just the right way so that the dragon warms up to him instantly. However, the little asshat Prince also goes into great detail describing how far up they are, just to mess with him, and laughs at how wide Sokka’s eyes go.

When they reach the hidden cache of toboggans, Sokka takes actually enjoyment in teaching Zuko how to use the short sleds without wiping out on the slopes going down. His directions help a little, but the poor, shivering Prince ends up with more snow down his parka than fur. It makes Sokka laugh and he figures this makes up for Zuko’s vivid descriptions during Druk’s flight.

After that, they take a moment to break and eat their packed meal before taking off again to find those animal holes. Sokka gives Druk some of his seal jerky and the dragon curls up around him for the next half-hour and purrs. Zuko is quite affronted by this easy betrayal.

By the end of the day, they never find the White Stag-Reindeer spirit, but they do find several burrows filled with various sleeping baby animals. Sokka is disappointed about the elusive spirit until they stumble upon a burrow filled with snow leopard-pups and he has to physically drag Zuko away before his excited squeaking wakes up the momma. Who knew Sizzle Princes had such a soft side?

All that to be said, when they finally stumble back into the palace halls, sore, hungry, and freezing, Sokka feels lighter than he has in months. There’s a bounce to his step and he’s humming a song slightly out of tune. A glance to his left reveals that Zuko seems to be feeling much the same way as his eyes flash like gold and his ruddy cheeks give warmth to his pale features.

“Thank you for taking me today.” Zuko pauses at the door to his chambers. “You were right, it is good to take a break every once in a while.”

Sokka just smirked, “Of course. I’m always right.”

Rolling his eyes so far back that Sokka swears they face the inside of his skull, Zuko lets out a half-hearted huff. “I take it back. You were wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Today was terrible.”

“You tell yourself that if it makes you feel better at night.” Sokka chortles. Throughout the whole day, their banter has been growing more confident and sarcastic. It’s giving Sokka life.

“It does. Thank you.” Zuko snorts as Sokka breaks into a legitimate laugh, eyes shining and wholesome. Maybe him and Zuko getting along isn’t such a crazy idea as Sokka thought.

“For the record, I had fun today too.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Zuko flashes him one of those rare smiles that Sokka is slowly becoming addicted to for some reason. “It’s been a lot of fun getting to know you Sokka.” Sokka just nods in response. “Have a goodnight, Sokka.”

The door closes quietly and Sokka stands there in the hallway just staring straight ahead. He feels light and there’s a joy blooming in his chest. It tickles at his fingertips and shocks up his spine.

Yeah, the thought of him and Zuko being friends isn’t crazy at all. In fact. It’s a very good thought.

“Goodnight, Zuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is DONNEEEE!  
> (Sorry that this was a little shorter than normal, life has been quite insane this week. But chapters will be back to full-length next week.)
> 
> Well, everyone... They're BONDING. They're still idiots, but they're bonding. I figured it would be nice to take a break from the main plot and indulge in some much needed Sokka and Zuko time. So.... there you go.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I love hearing from you all in the comments below. Thoughts, critiques, conspiracy theories, reports of too much fluff attacks, I need it all. Lol, have a great day!


	4. In the Shadows, In the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence

Zuko smiles quietly to himself as he listens to Sokka’s footsteps fade out quietly, the other boy walking down the hallway from Zuko’s chamber door. A hollow echoing that resonates off the walls of the ice palace’s interior.

Zuko can’t help but feel a little proud of himself at the moment. After spending the entire day hanging out with Sokka, Zuko has come to the conclusion that, yes he had a lot of fun today, but that he also has begun to build a steady bridge of trust with Sokka. The other boy seems to have warmed up to Zuko, not the Fire Nation itself yet, but still with Zuko.

Perhaps after a few more weeks, Zuko will be able to connect with the other council members as well, and even Chief Hakoda himself. The heavy anxiety of failing this job is starting to shift off of Zuko’s shoulder, and it feels amazing. Amazing to be doing something _right_ for once.

“Who would have thought?” Zuko muttered under his breath as he began changing into his sleeping robe. “Once a Banished Prince, now a respected ambassador. Life is strange.” Zuko’s voice cracked at a sudden flood of memories.

He could still remember a thirteen-year-old boy, kneeling down in the Agni Kai arena with his father’s hand burning through his face. Still remember the three years of banishment on his own with a strange crew, until returning to help his Uncle and Lu Ten overthrow his father and Azula. Still remember his Uncle’s sobbing apologies for not going with him in banishment because his Uncle’s didn’t want to abandon Lu Ten.

Zuko wipes at his eyes and tells himself not to be a weakling about what happened. Because after all of that. After the banishment and the overthrowing. He, his uncle, and his cousin became a family. Close and united.

So really, he should be praising Agni right now for another great blessing to add to his rare list. He is being successful in his ambassador role, and he is helping build the future of his people.

Everything is going great.

Zuko glances back at the hallway door once more before turning towards the washroom to clean up before bed. His feet drag a little in exhaustion from the energetic day he’s had and his head dips low as his eyelids droop.

The thought of a warm bed is indeed a welcome one.

Zuko walks into the large washroom, leaning over the water basin to wash his face. An automated serious of movements. Clean, Bed, Sleep. Clean, Bed, Sleep. Zuko's mind drifts quietly as he rinses off the soap.

So drifted, in fact, that he almost doesn’t hear the floor creak behind him.

Zuko’s eyes widen.

_Creakkk._

Silence.

He forces himself not to freeze, not to give away his awareness of his intruder.

_Step. Step._

Silence.

He is not alone.

Heart pounding through his veins, Zuko slowly exhales the breath in his lungs. Controlled, methodical. He continues to idol his way about the washroom, placing himself near the shaving blade on the shelf to his right.

The barest caress of a gentle foot on the floor screeches out half a meter behind him.

Time to act.

A serpent striking from its coil, Zuko snatches the shaving blade and slashes blindly at the figure behind him. The breath of blade against air and only a hint of cloth signals to Zuko that he missed.

His assailant rolls to the side with a yelp, their dagger flashing in the dim candlelight like a sabretooth-panther’s fang.

Zuko dodges their counterattack, blocking the downward strike with his forearm. He grunts against the force behind it before reaching with his other hand out to grab the assassin’s wrist, twisting the blade out of their hand and pining their arm behind their back.

Instead of submitting to the painful hold, the assassin smashes their free elbow backward against Zuko’s ear, then whips their foot behind his knee and yanks Zuko’s leg out from under him.

Crashing to the ground with a shout, Zuko’s ear still rang violently as he rolled away from another knife coming for his face. He slashed out the shaving blade, catching the wrist of his assassin, and yanked hard against the skin to cut through tendons underneath.

A loud curse, then a fist connecting with Zuko’s jaw. Zuko groans as he blocks a second punch, rolling to his feet. He bolts to the main room, feet pounding against the floor. He needs more space than the cramped washroom can provide.

The assassin is hot on his tail as Zuko sparks some flames into his palms.

Time for fire.

Zuko turns on his heels and lets loose a stream of flames towards the assassin. The figure dives to the side, rolls, stands, then reaches towards a water jug and _bends_ the water up and out, turning the cool liquid into icicles that they throw right at Zuko’s face.

Zuko ducks as the icicles go flashing overhead and smash into the wall behind him.

_Waterbender._

Zuko shoots another blast of flame that the assailant simply douses in water, then he grabs for his dual Dao swords hanging on the wall. He unsheathes the swords and lights them on fire in one smooth movement. Fire blades, a trick he came up with during his banishment.

The figure’s eyes widen behind their black mask before narrowing and charging another attack.

Water. Fire. Sword. Knife.

The two figures dance around each other through expert forms and mastered techniques. A parry, a dodge, three punches, and a slash. A roll, a jab, two kicks, and a stab.

Both are breathing hard by now and Zuko can’t help but wonder how the guards haven’t been alerted to all their raucous fighting and slamming into walls. He once more swipes his flaming swords at the assassin’s head just as he sees it.

An opening. 

A weakness on the left side.

With a split-second decision, Zuko flips his left sword to its hilt and rams the butt into the left side of the assassin’s head.

_Crack._

Their eyes glaze over, legs stumbling. Zuko takes the advantage and un-lights his blades before pining one to the intruder’s neck. Zuko grabs the barely conscious person and ties their hands behind their back, then he grabs them by the arm and drags them out into the hall.

Zuko’s lungs are burning, about a dozen bruises covering his body, and there is a shallow gash by his temple that is weeping blood into his eyes. He shakes out one of his aching legs.

“Well, as much fun as that whole dance was, I think it’s about time we had a chat. Don’t you?”

A groan is the only response.

Zuko yanks the dazed form towards the royal suite, sword still against their neck. At this point, the only person Zuko trusts is Sokka. And maybe Hakoda. But this person is a waterbender, so everyone else in the palace is under his suspicions. The counselors, the guards, the generals. A waterbender confirms that Ozai does indeed have inside connections.

This just got a whole lot more complicated.

\------------------------)(-----------------------

Hakoda squints open his eyes as a banging on their suite door drags him unwillingly from sleep.

_BANG._

_BANG._

_BANG._

The Chief groans as he pulls himself out of bed, stumbling into the suite hallway. Sokka is already running for the main door, looking far too alert for someone that is just awakening from sleep. Katara is right behind Sokka, bedhead fluffed out in disarray.

_BANG._

_BANG-_

Sokka rips open the door before suddenly freezing, hand stilling against the door. Hakoda can’t tell something is wrong right away, Sokka’s body language is screaming alarm. Beside him, Katara has stopped in her tracks as well. Hakoda glances between them to the open doorway.

“. . .Prince Zuko?”

In front of them is Fire Prince Zuko, hair disheveled with blood on his face, bruises littering his paled skin. There is sweat soaked through his open sleeping tunic and his breath is coming in hard. Yet for all that, what truly shocks Hakoda is the fact that Zuko has a blade to the throat of a masked figure, someone bound and breathing just as hard.

What the hell. Hakoda feels way too old to be dealing with this kind of crap in the middle of the night.

“Chief Hakoda. Sokka. Katara.” Zuko pants out as he tightens his grip on the stranger. “Please, may I come in?”

“I- Uh- Yeah. Yeah, come in.”

Sokka and him watch in shock as Katara grabs the other arm of the. . . prisoner? . . . assassin? What is even going on right now?!

Katara and Zuko drag the masked figure into the main room, throwing him down on the floor. Then Katara, ever the warrior, pulls water out of her waterskin and places an ice blade to their throat.

“Zuko. . . what is going on here?”

The prince shifts on his feet and wipes at the drying blood on his eyelid. “This assassin was waiting for me in my rooms tonight. He tried to kill me, so I guess The Flame is being a lot more relentless than we thought.” Hakoda notices the figure’s eyes widening at the mention of the resistance group’s name. “I didn’t know who else I could trust, so I came to you.” Zuko looks up at Hakoda, “They’re a waterbender.”

Oh. Oh no.

“Excuse me?! You mean one of our _own_ is in with these crazy cultist people?!”

“Sokka. Stop yelling.” Katara hissed at her brother.

“How did an assassin even get _into_ our palace?!” Sokka whips to Hakoda, “They have connections inside the palace! How the hell did we let this happen?!” Hakoda held up his hands to pacify his son’s ramblings.

“First things first.” A glance to the silent figure. “Let’s see who’s under the mask.”

“Oh, look Sokka, a reasonable line of thought!” Katara quips. “You should try one of those sometime.” Sokka glared at her and crossed his arms with a huff.

“And be stuffy like you? No thank you.”

Ignoring the two siblings, Zuko nods to Hakoda and reaches out to pull off the assassin’s mask. The black wrap comes off with a quick tug, revealing a determined set of blue eyes underneath. A shock jars through Hakoda’s spirit at the sight of the familiar face kneeling in front of him.

“Councilmember Arnaq?”

Katara steps back with widening eyes, “Arnaq? How- What are you doing? Why did you attack Zuko?!” Horror grows on Katara’s face as she stares down at Arnaq, her mentor. Councilwoman Arnaq is in charge of Harbor City’s defenses and internal forces, she had been teaching Katara for the past year on the inner workings of how the warriors keep the city safe.

This is a betrayal of not only their people but of Katara’s personal trust. Hakoda sorely wished this assassin had been anyone but Arnaq. Especially given how deep the women’s connections flowed throughout the Southern Water Tribe people.

She is powerful.

“How could you betray us like this? Betray your own people.”

“I’m not _betraying_ my people.” Ice glinting in her eyes as she spat out at Hakoda, “I’m liberating them from this lull of a false sense of security!” Her chin rose in defiance. “Do you really believe that the Fire Nation wants peace? That they are calling for a treaty merely to create harmony among the nations?”

“Of course, we are! We’re tired of fighting just like all the rest of you!”

Hakoda shoots Zuko a look of warning, then turned back to Arnaq, “So your solution to expose the Fire Nation is to _work with_ the Fire Nation?” Remorse floods his systems, “You are one of my most brilliant advisors, Arnaq. There is no way that you can think that joining with _Ozai_ would be the right choice!”

A murmur slips from her lips, quiet yet firm, “I have my reasons, Chief. I have never betrayed _you_.”

“Yes. Yes, you have.” Hakoda drops into a nearby chair and rubs at his temple. Weariness feels like a constant companion on days like these. One of his most trusted council members. . . his friend. Hakoda grits his teeth. “What is Ozai planning to do with his _Flames_?”

Anarq has the decency to at least break his stare and look down, “You have my respect, Chief Hakoda. But-“ Shoulders roll back, steadying. “But I will not be telling you anything about what I know. I won’t betray what I believe to be the best course of action for my people.”

“Best course of- You are aligning with a war criminal!” Katara snaps to her feet, temper losing containment. “I can’t believe I trusted you! I can’t believe I looked up to you!” Her voice cracks slightly, and Sokka moves to put a comforting hand at her shoulder. “All we have ever wanted is peace! And now that we have the chance for it, you want to ruin everything!”

“Katara, I will not apologize for my actions-“

Katara scoffs and turns her back.

“Though I am sorry that you feel I’ve betrayed your trust. I do not have loyalty to Ozai, but I do think he is a means to an end.”

“An end that ends in nothing but blood.” Zuko mutters under his breath, fingers tightening.

“You’re trying to bring our people into another war! Countless lives would be lost if Ozai’s plan works! How could you support that! How could you-“

“ _Katara_.”

Hakoda pulled his daughter away from the traitor and led her to the door, face solid. “Katara. Enough. I need you to go get Bato and Amaruq. Tell them to bring their most trusted warriors of Kiviuq to guard Anarq. Tell them to allow none of the regular guards to see her. She has ties throughout all of Harbor City’s defenses. We can’t risk it.”

“… Alright, Dad.” Katara sighs as she heads out the door, sending a glare at Arnaq one last time.

“Kiviuq?”

Hakoda looks over to Zuko, the boy sending him an inquisitory expression.

“What are the Kiviuq?”

“The Kiviuq are our elite group of warriors.” Sokka cut in before Hakoda could answer. “They’re trained since childhood to be the best in stealth and undercover missions. Ever since the treaty, they’ve been traveling throughout the Southern Water Tribe to maintain order from the shadows. They also have members that protect the palace, as well as a few outposts in the Earth Kingdom. Bato and Amaruq keep a couple on alert around here at all times.”

“A. . . secret group of warriors?”

“Yep.”

“That work for the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Yes.”

“So they’re not like Ozai’s group?”

Sokka jerked at that. “No! Not at all. The Kiviuq maintain peace, which is the exact opposite of Ozai’s Flames.” Sokka shot a glare to Arnaq, now sitting subdued with her head down, clearly not wanting to speak on the matter. “The Kiviuq are the only warriors that Arnaq didn’t have command over. That’s why my Dad is asking for them. They’re safe.”

Zuko nods quietly, before looking at Arnaq. “This really is a mess, isn’t it?”

Hakoda and Sokka glance at each other.

“Yes. Yes it is.”

\---------------------------------)(---------------------------------

The rising of Agni’s morning light on Harbor City, only a few hours later, brings the brewing chaos to light for all its citizens.

The streets buzzed with talk of traitors and Arnaq’s alliance with Ozai and it only took until midday for the city to begin taking sides. No one agrees with Ozai, of course, but Arnaq was one of their most trusted commanders and councilwoman. She kept them safe. She protected them against the Fire Nation during the war.

Rumors start flying and mistrust floods the city like the river Styx at high tide. Shops board up and small groups begin to form in the street to riot. No one fully understands what the exactness of the situation actually is, but they are passionate about their created version of it.

The beautiful streets of carven ice that Sokka had shown Zuko only the day before, had transformed overnight to awaken as a pounded, beaten piece of misshapen blade that has been shoved back into the swordsmith’s furnace.

Sokka has been helping his father try to return the balance of the city all morning, but there is so much miscommunication twisting on tongues that feat seems to be out of reach for the near future. Sokka curses Ozai and Arnaq with every third breath.

Why couldn’t things just be easy?

“Pardon me, Chief Hakoda, Prince Sokka, Advisor Bato, Prince Zuko.”

The four of them look up from their schematics to see the Riviuq commander standing at the throne room doorway. Hakoda straightens immediately.

“Yes, Commander? What is it?”

The Commander gives a quick bow to the Chief before continuing, “We finished our search of Arnaq’s home. One of my warriors discovered a secret cupboard in her study.” The Commander steps forward and places a bundle of letters and maps on the table in front of them. “This is what was inside.”

“What are these?”

Sokka and Zuko begin scouring through the pieces of paper in earnest.

“We believe they are correspondence between Arnaq and one of Ozai’s lieutenants. There are also maps of the Southern Water Tribe, that Arnaq seemed to be planning to send in her next letter. As well as a report of her work in planting the explosives on Prince Zuko’s ship last week.”

“So, she was responsible for that. Does the letter mention any help from within the city?”

“Yes. But no one named.”

“Damnit. That means she has supporters still out there.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sokka feels a pulse of anxiety growing stronger in his stomach. The sound of rioters could be heard through the open balcony on the other end of the room. People crying out at injustice, at chaos, at things they do not understand at all but assure themselves they that actually do.

The Water Tribe Prince sneaks a look over at Zuko, standing across the table from him, face buried in one of the opened letters. The other boy has barely spoken since last night, refusing to go to the healers for his injuries from the fight, refusing to sleep, refusing to do anything that doesn’t involve taking down the Flames of Ozai.

Well. Zuko was definitely the King of Lacking Self-Care. What else had Sokka been expecting? A healthy coping mechanism to process extreme amounts of stress? Hah!

Bato glances up from a map of Harbor City’s garrison quarters. “Where are these letters addressed from?”

“We think she was corresponding with someone located in Gaoling.”

“In the Earth Kingdom?”

“Yes, Chief. We believe that the Flames may have an established base of operations near the city. Or at the very least, a contact of some sort, or a messenger system based there.”

Hakoda scratches at his chin for a moment, “Commander, don’t you have a Kiviuq outpost in a city just East of Gaoling?”

“Yes, Chief, we do. Do you want me to send word to them to begin investigating for possible Flame operations?”

“Yes, but. . .” Hakoda turns to Sokka, and the boy feels oddly put on the spot, suddenly, “Sokka, I want you to go there as well and lead the Kiviuq in this investigation.”

“Wait, what?” Sokka jerked back at the request.

“I trust your leadership skills, Sokka. There is no commander at that outpost, and I need someone who I know I can trust.” Sokka opened his mouth but Hakoda continued. “I will take care of things here. Me and Bato will work on settling down the riots, our people need my full attention right now. That’s why you need to be in charge of following this lead.

“I-“ Sokka grasped the edge of the table tightly. “Yes, Father. I’ll do whatever you need.”

“Thank you. Now, Prince Zuko-“

“I’m going with Sokka.”

Everyone blinked.

“I’m sorry. I know I have duties here, and that the unrest makes my job even more necessary in the Southern Water Tribe, but. . .” The Prince swallows hard. “He’s my father. His actions are my responsibility. This is the strongest lead we’ve ever had on him. I can’t just ignore it and stay here.”

Hakoda looks between Sokka and Zuko, then back and forth once more.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Chief. I need to do this.” Zuko's red-rimmed eyes burn hot and stark against the paleness of the right-half of his face, the left half standing out vivid with the scar that seemed even redder than before, burning and angry.

“Very well. I respect your decision.”

Zuko ducks his head, “Thank you, Sir.”

Sokka feels slightly giddy as he catches Zuko’s eye. This is insane. Two teenagers traveling to a secret warriors’ outpost in the middle of the Earth Kingdom to take down a secret resistance group led by the former Fire Lord, who they needed to take down before he started another hundred years of war.

Great.

Wonderful.

What could possibly go wrong?

“Welp. I guess we’re heading to Gaoling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *wants to write a simple Moon Spirit Sokka AU*  
> Also Me: *almost starts Hundred Years War #2*  
> Whoops.
> 
> Alright, Chapter 4 is up! Sorry for missing last week, I'll try to be more consistent, but we will see. I have some ideas for furthering the Moon Spirit Sokka au, portion of this fic, so hang tight for that in the next chapter.  
> Also, Gaoling....hmm....sounds familiar right?
> 
> I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below. Hearing from everyone really gives me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you so much! See you all again next week!


	5. The Things That Were and What Will Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem* I Liiiiiive!!
> 
> I'm really sorry I haven't been updating regularly as promised, saying life has been crazy would be a bit of an understatement.  
> After this post, I will probably keep posting irregularly until spring. BUT! I want to assure you all that even if I take a while, this story will not be abandoned.
> 
> Also, heads up, I'm taking creative liberties in the storyline for Zuko's past, so get prepped for that twist.  
> TW for angst.
> 
> Good luck! Thank you for reading!

The thrumming of cold fingers on a solid stone table echoes through the chamber’s arched ceilings. Clipped nails and smoothed tips dull the intensity like a masked robber leaving its den. Forced breaths accompanied the humming beats as time slithered on through the air.

Hesitant feet tapped at the stone floors. “My Lord? Did- did you hear what I said? Councilwoman Arnaq is being held as a prisoner by Chief Hakoda.” The fingers thrum their beat with a striking force. “Our spies say that Chief Hakoda and Prince Zuko have discovered her association with our organization-“

“ _Lieutenant.”_ A spat-out title.

“Yes, my Lord?”

The fingertips still and a chair scrapes backward, screeching carven wood against cold stoned floor. The former Fire Lord rises from his seat, eyes lifeless yet brimstone sparked. “Prepare one of the hawks to send a message to Captain Qiang in Gaoling.”

Tongue in cheek and hands stammering, “Of course. Lord. What message should I send?”

A harsh clopping of shoes heads towards the room’s exit, “Tell him to prepare his fighters for more. . . _persuasive_ methods of recruitment, in his next set of orders.” Soft hands wrench open the high door, “It is time we creep a little further from the shadows.”

The door slams shut.

“Of course. Lord Ozai.”

\-----------------------------)(----------------------------

The spray of crisp seawater cuts sharp against Zuko’s face. Eyes closed and lids heavy, the distant rhythm of Mizuchi’s great waves hum a deep lullaby of weighted memories.

The soothing rock of a wide deck brought back thoughts of banishment and burns, of diplomacy and loneliness, and now of fear and inner turmoil. The high seas had always been an emotional landscape and a harbor of crescendos in his life. First when his Father cast him out at thirteen, then his departure after the end of the war, and now here, in search of his father.

All set on the rolling open sea.

Zuko feels his face itch under the skin, the mounting burn before a particularly vivid flashback. He can feel the searing nerves that had awoken him the very first time he'd felt the rolling of waves.

He lifts a pale hand to unconsciously brush against the uneven scaring the enveloped half of his face. Forever tainted. Forever marked.

“How did you get that, anyway?”

Zuko straightens and whips around, eyes flashing at the prince who had snuck up behind him. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Sokka quirks an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor.

“Why not?”

“Why do you think?” Zuko bites at him, golden eyes just a little brighter than normal. “Clearly it wasn’t a very happy occasion.” Sokka appears suitably chastised at that, his natural curiosity temporarily curved. Honestly, Zuko’s slightly surprised that no one at Harbor City had asked him about his scar before, it would’ve been understandable. However, the thought of his Father’s flaming hand is making him on edge, and he reacts accordingly.

“And what about you, huh? You’re not exactly normal-looking yourself, Prince Sokka.”

But if Zuko’s plan was to unsettle Sokka as much as the boy had unsettled him, it seemed to be a failure as Sokka merely forced a cocky grin on his face and quipped, “I was touched by the Moon Spirit.”

Zuko blinked. “Oh.”

“Yup!” Sokka brushes a few white strands back into his wolf-tail, “When I was eight, I was fatally injured in a raid by the Fire Nation. My Father begged Tui for her to save me, especially since my mother had died only a year before. Then a moment later the spirit reached down and healed me. And, well. . .” Sokka vaguely gestures to his gleaming white hair, icy-pale blue eyes, and an unnatural sprinkling of sparkling white over his nose and cheeks, like freckles of starlight.

“I uh-“

“See! It’s not that hard! Just years of repressing trauma and compartmentalizing, then BAM! You can talk about it with a smile on your face.” Sokka smirks at him, though his eyes betraying the darkness in his sarcasm.

Zuko huffs out a laugh and turns back to the ship’s railing. “Now _that_ , I understand.” He glances at Sokka, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, “Except for the smile part.”

Sokka elbows him gently in the ribs, “Yeah, that part you should work on a bit.”

Zuko hides the ironic tug at his lips. Even when Sokka annoys the crap out of him, the other prince also seemed to possess the power of making him feel lighter. Freer. More confident. Zuko’s eye catches the reflection of something hanging around Sokka’s neck but ignores it.

He settles down into his shoulders, a somber feeling pours over him and he feels just a little bit braver in Sokka’s presence. “I-“ Zuko clears his tightening throat. “When I was young, my Father managed to capture that Avatar. . .”

“Wait, what?! Avatar Aang?”

“Yes, soon after the Avatar had emerged from the ice. My Father kept him imprisoned in Caldera for about a week.” Zuko’s brow furrowed. “I- I remember thinking it was _wrong_. I had doubted my Father before but had always brushed it off because I assumed I simply wasn’t wise enough to understand the full motivation behind my Father’s actions. But. . . when he captured the _Avatar,_ the truth started falling into place. I had read stories about the Avatar, I knew he was good and should be an ally. If the Avatar was trying to stop the Fire Nation then. . . perhaps the Fire Nation was not as great as I had thought.”

Sokka watched him silently.

“I had to do something. So, one night, I snuck into the prison and managed to steal the keys to his cell. I broke him out. . . but. . . I was caught. The Avatar managed to escape, but I was grabbed by one of the guards and brought before my Father for judgment.”

Sokka looked at him apprehensively, “What happened?”

Zuko stared out at the sea, “There is an order to things in the Fire Nation. If I wasn’t a member of the royal family, I would have been executed immediately. But instead, my Father challenged me to an Agni Kai because of my insolence.”

“An Agni Kai? But- he was your Father-”

“I know. He did it anyway. I was supposed to fight back, but in the arena I just. . .” He bit his lip, “I couldn’t hurt him. He was evil and wrong, but he was still my Father. So, I just kneeled. And let him. . . let him. . .” His fingers grazed against the scarring. “He said I needed to learn respect. And that suffering would be my teacher.”

Zuko sighs deeply, “After that, I was banished. Sent off on a ship before I even regained consciousness.”

“Tui and La. . . How old were you?”

“Thirteen.”

“Zuko. . .” Sokka gently lays a hand on the Fire Prince’s shoulder. “I- Thank you. For telling me.” Zuko hums a response, eyes still firmly locked on the rolling waves. It makes Sokka’s stomach twist and his head pound in sympathy. “Well. . . you got the repressing trauma part down.”

Zuko chokes on a laugh. “Sorry I can’t speak of hard times with a smile on my face. I’m not as talented an actor as you, it would seem.”

Sokka grins, “Nah. But I’ll give you some lessons. Don’t worry.”

At that, Zuko lets out a small smile.

“What happened after you were banished?”

Zuko shrugs absently, “I got into some. . . bad situations. But eventually, I joined up with my Uncle in his efforts to overthrow the Fire Nation. That’s about it.”

Sokka desperately wants to ask what Zuko means by ‘bad situations’, but bites his tongue instead. The Fire Prince had already shared more than Sokka deserved to know. He paused in a moment of thought as something from Zuko’s story clicked in his mind.

“You saved Avatar Aang. . .”

Gold eyes jerked up. “Yes. But I haven’t seen him since. My Uncle had contact with him during the revolution, but since then I think he’s been away for his training these three years since the war ended.”

“Yeah, he is. . .” Sokka mumbled thoughtfully under his breath.

“Wait. You know him?” Zuko jerked slightly.

Sokka grinned, “Yeah, me and Katara helped fish him out of the ice. We got separated for a while, Katara and I had too much fighting On the Water Tribe borders to leave with him. But I remember one time he visited us and said how he had renewed hope that not all Fire Nation were bad.” Sokka glanced at Zuko and raised an eyebrow. “I bet he was talking about you.”

Zuko was unsure how to feel at that.

“Huh.”

Sokka chuckled, lightening the darkened mood. “It’s a crazy world.”

Zuko shook his head ruefully, “Isn’t that an understatement.”

“Pardon me, my Lords.” The two princes turn to look at the intruder approaching them from behind.

“Commander?”

“The cook requested that I inform you that your meals have been prepared, they will be ready for you in your cabins momentarily.” The older man bows respectfully and turns to walk away, just before Sokka’s voice interrupts him.

“Actually, Commander, I think we will take our meal in the galley, with the rest of the crew.”

Both Zuko and the Commander look at Sokka in surprise. “Of course, my Lord, if you wish.” The officer bows once more and retreats back to the kitchens, leaving the boys alone once more.

“In the galley?”

“Yep.” Sokka grins and slaps Zuko’s back. “No captain is too good to eat with their men. Come on Zuko. It’s time to socialize.”

“. . . Oh good. My favorite past time.”

\------------------)(--------------------

The crew of the Nuliayuk doesn’t seem to know what to make of the new prince in their midst.

Prince Sokka is well-known through the Water Tribe, so his social personality and steady conversation comes to no one’s surprise. The young man is enigmatic, showing excellent qualities that he had picked up from his father. The crew likes Prince Sokka. They trust him.

But with Prince Zuko, it is not so much a matter of trust as it is intimidation. The Fire Prince is silent and withdrawn unless his temper flares and then every crewman hides their flinch. He seems to be in a constant state of forcing himself into apparently unnatural behavior. Speaking with decorum, working with others while strategizing, interacting informally with the crew, it all seemed stiff and unpracticed, making many crewmembers speculate that in reality, the great Fire Prince would like nothing better than to curl into a ball and be left alone.

But as all the crew currently bore witness while partaking their meal, Prince Sokka is not going to let such a thing happen. Not on his watch, at least.

“Alright, so this is caribou-seal stew,” The Water Prince passes him a full bowl along the table, “It’s not going to be nearly as seasoned as you’re used to but give it a shot, alright?” Prince Sokka elbows Prince Zuko in the ribs lightly, eliciting a grunt from the other young man.

“Right.”

Prince Sokka, seeming satisfied with the response, picks up his own spoon and turns to Commander Atiqtalaaq to strike up a jovial conversation. Both men seem to try and include Prince Zuko in their conversation, but the Fire Prince’s responses seem too calculated and too rehearsed, even from the eyes of the crew members on the far side of the galley.

Prince Zuko’s fingers twitch, and his breathing seems almost pained. Yet for all their observations, the crew remains just as mystified by this young man who once fought on the side of the enemy.

Some of the crew are curious about Prince Zuko. They wonder if the Fire Nation has as many legends and rumors about him as the Water Tribe has of their own prince.

Prince Sokka has a plethora of infinite legends surrounding his Touch by Tui.

Some say that his blessing not only healed him but gave him magical strength and sight when under the Moon’s gaze every night. Others stated that the young man had a profound connection with the spirit world and could travel back and forth freely as he chose.

Whether truth or myth, it did not take away the aura of awe that had surrounded the prince ever since his youth. The young man had been idolized, even worshiped for a time, before he ended up having to publicly denounce the practice.

Either way, it is undeniable that _something_ is unique about Prince Sokka. His blue eyes seem to almost glow in darker lighting and the freckles of starlight on his face shimmer unnaturally under the moon’s light. He even carries a totem, smooth and deep blue, on a leather cord around his neck. No one knows the meaning of the totem, but perhaps that is simply not their place to find out.

The crew members take one last analyzing look at the strange pair of princes before finally shrugging and turning back to their stews.

It isn’t any of their business anyway.

\----------------------)(-----------------

Much later that day, when the night is in full swing, and all but a few sailors are snoring roughly in their bunks, Sokka sits upright and alert at the edge of his cot.

The single candle casts eerie shadows to dance across his face, dark and deep stretches over a usually bright and happy figure. The pad of his thumb slides thoughtfully across the smooth surface of the rune in his hand.

He is relieved that Zuko felt trusting enough to reveal the mysteries of his past. It makes Sokka’s heart warm and soft to think about.

His eyes dart down to the stone in his hand.

But where one mystery is laid bare, a new one stays hidden.

_“Son, I need you to take this with you.”_

_“A rock on a string?”_

_“It’s so much more than that. It will help you, I promise.”_

_“Dad, you’re not making any sense. What is this?”_

_“I- I’ll tell you when you get back. For now, just keep it close, okay? I love you so much, Sokka.”_

Sokka glares at the flat, oval-shaped rock in his palm. A single rune is carved into one side of the deep blue totem. Spidery black and silver veins creep outwards of the rune, almost iridescent in the darkness. In fact. . .

Sokka’s widen as the stone began to glow softly in his palm, the rune symbol turning a bright silver.

“What the hell. . .”

He doesn’t know what this treasure is, but he’s certain it has something to do with his connection to the Moon Spirit. He can feel the tug on his spirit and a soft shimmer through his eyes.

Sokka closes his fist around the stone and lays down to sleep.

This is a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter is done!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, side note, I drew a visual reference for Sokka for this fic back when I first started writing it. So if you're curious how Sokka looks you can get a rough idea [ here ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGzx8o6FYvw/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). (Don't judge pls, I'm a writer, not an artist lol. Also if you ever make fan art or something for one of my fics, I'd really like to see!)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story in the comments below! I love hearing from you all and it really helps inspire my writing.  
> Have a great day! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you have prompts you’d like me to fill, you can either comment them down below or dm them to my tumblr account @rivers-creations  
> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
